Be my drug and stun me
by Zamoe
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima wird vom einen auf den anderen Tag aus seiner Wohnung geschmissen. Nur ein schlechter Scherz seines Vermieters oder steckt da doch noch mehr hinter? Dem blonden Mann blieb nicht viel übrig, als sich an Ikebukuros besten Informanten zu wenden. Doch Izaya scheint noch viel mehr in dieser ganzen Sache verstrickt zu sein, als er bisher geglaubt hatte... [Shizaya; T]
1. Homeless

Es war heiß.

Die Hitze lag schwer in der Luft und schien alle Leute in der Gegend zu erdrücken, welche sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge von Ikebukuro bahnten. Es war Spätsommer - theoretisch schon fast Herbst.

Eigentlich waren die Temperaturen schon dabei in den Keller zu fallen, doch dieser eine Tag musste ja kommen. Dieser eine Tag, der nochmal entschied, dass es so richtig schön heiß werden sollte. Shizuo Heiwajima wischte sich genervt den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Zu heiß.

Er lief gerade die Straße hinunter, zusammen mit seinem Chef Tom Tanaka. Sie hatten soeben ihren letzten Schuldner aufgesucht und waren beide heilfroh, dass es auch wirklich der letzte für heute gewesen war. Shizuo eher, weil er einfach keinen Nerv mehr hatte und Tom weil er gemerkt hatte, wie schlecht sein Bodyguard drauf war. Der ehemalige Bartender starrte neben sich und sah, dass nicht mal ein winzig kleiner Schweißtropfen Toms Stirn bedeckte.

Shizuo zischte leise.

Es war von Anfang an kein guter Tag gewesen. Die Schuldner hatten wie jeden Tag dieselben einfältigen Ausreden, die Shizuo inzwischen schon nicht mehr hören konnte. Dazu kam, dass der dritte Schuldner auf die dumme Idee kam, ihm auch noch entkommen zu wollen. Dabei war er nicht viel weiter, als auf den Baum vor seinem Fenster im dritten Stockwerk gekommen.

Das und das Wetter – diese Hitze – waren der hauptsächliche Grund für seine miese Laune im Moment. Und ja, das andere Problem war ja auch noch da…

„Willst du was bei Russia Sushi essen?", bot Tom an, welcher wohl genau zu wissen schien, dass der Blondschopf keine gute Laune hatte.

„Können wir…", antwortete er eher grantig als begeistert, begann aber in Richtung Russia Sushi zu trotten. Tom sagte nichts, folgte ihm nur still und begann leise zu lächeln. Bestimmt würde ein gutes Essen ihn ein wenig aufmuntern.

„Oh Shizuo, Tom-san! Wollt ihr Sushi?"

Simon war wie immer gut drauf. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht begrüßte er die beiden Schuldeneintreiber, als die beiden vor dem großen Mann zum Stehen kamen. Er war wie immer dabei Touristen und Einwohner zu überzeugen, sein außergewöhnlich, gutes Restaurant aufzusuchen. Jedoch bewirkte der große Mann mit seiner Statur eher das Gegenteil.

„Geht ruhig, gönnt euch Sushi.", sagte er mit seinem russischen Akzent, während er mit seinen Armen die beiden Männer in Richtung Eingang schob. Doch der blonde Mann stoppte auf halbem Wege.

Sein Gesicht bekam sofort einen dunklen Ausdruck, während seine Augen mörderisch leuchteten. Tom bemerkte seine Reaktion, welche er nur zu gut kannte und war bereits am Seufzen. Na, dann hat sich ihre Mahlzeit bei Simon ja wohl vorerst erledigt…

Direkt am Eingang stand er, die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben und ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

Izaya Orihara.

Der Mann, der einer der gefährlichsten Männer in ganz Ikebukuro war. Besser bekannt als der beste Informant in der ganzen Stadt. Falls man etwas Bestimmtes wissen wollte, war er die beste Anlaufquelle - eine wo man ganz sicher nicht enttäuscht wurde.

Im Moment unterhielt er sich mit einer großen, braunhaarigen Frau, welche die Begleitung des schwarzhaarigen Mann sehr zu schätzen schien. Wohl schon fast zu sehr.

„I-za-ya-kun…", kam es aus dem Munde des blonden Mannes, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Es war schon fast wie eine natürliche Reaktion, sobald er den Floh sah.

Izaya, immer noch am Grinsen, wandte sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte und ließ die überraschte Frau hinter sich, damit er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Shizuo schenken konnte.

„Shizu-chan, was für eine Überraschung.", sagte er ruhig und schien dabei ironischerweise kein Stück überrascht zu sein, das Monster von Ikebukuro zu sehen. Die Leute um sie herum merkten bereits die dunkle Aura der beiden Männer und gingen schon allein aus Instinkt nicht näher an sie heran.

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dich nicht mehr in Ikebukuro blicken lassen sollst?" Shizuo begann auf ihn zuzulaufen, aber der Informant machte immer noch keine Anstalten zu wegzulaufen. Er stand bloß ruhig da, starrte mit seinen amüsierten Blick in Shizuos braune Augen, die mehr als nur Mordlust ausstrahlten. Die große Frau hinter ihm, begann zu zittern, sobald Shizuos Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten und stolperte verängstigt davon.

Izaya würdigte sie keines Blickes.

„Ich hab aufgehört zu zählen, Shizu-chan. Hmm, aber ich weiß, es ist nicht das erste Mal." Der blonde Mann stoppte in seinen Zügen bis ihre Köpfe aneinander knallten und sie Stirn an Stirn waren.

„Was hast du dieses Mal getan? Was hast du vor?", fragte Shizuo, seine Stimme gefährlich leise. Aber es beeindruckte den Informanten nicht, welcher immer noch über alle Ohren grinste.

Shizuo wusste, er war auf nichts Gutes aus. Immer spielte er mit seinen Menschen, verbreitete Chaos wo auch immer er hin ging. Er wollte nicht wissen, was er mit dieser großen Frau vorhatte. Aber er war irgendwie froh, dass sie weg war. Weg von dieser Pest.

„Also wirklich, Shizu-chan, warum denkst du immer, dass ich der Bösewicht bin?" Shizuo zischte fast, als er die geschmeidige Stimme von dem Floh wahrnahm, die von Belustigung nur so triefte.

„Ich frage mich warum!", erwiderte er sarkastisch, während er seine Faust nach hinten ausholte, um den lästigen Floh mit Schwung zu treffen. Aber natürlich wich er seinem Angriff aus, sprang galant ein paar Meter zur Seite.

Der Blondschopf wartete nicht länger ab und riss sich das nächste Straßenschild in seiner Nähe aus seiner Verankerung – ein Stoppschild. Der schwarzhaarige Mann beobachtete Shizuos Gewalttat, bevor er sich umdrehte und sie ihre übliche Routine begannen. Das Objekt traf fast den Kopf des Flohs und er kicherte.

„Und deshalb bist du der Bösewicht, Shizu-chan….", sagte er lachend, als er in eine naheliegende Seitengasse sprintete.

„Halt die Klappe, du Bastard!", rief Shizuo, als ein Getränkeautomat seinen Weg neben Izayas Füße fand. Die Hitze war gerade nur noch mehr erdrückend und der Blondschopf wünschte sich, es wäre Winter oder zumindest nicht so heiß.

„Ach Shizu-chan, du bist heute noch aggressiver als sonst. Ist etwas passiert?"

Aus seiner höhnenden Stimme heraus, konnte Shizuo erkennen, dass es nicht die übliche Spöttelei war, die sonst immer über seine Lippen kam. Seine Beine wurden langsamer und langsamer. Bis Shizuo schließlich die Jagd durch die Stadt stoppte und beide in einer kleinen, leeren Seitengasse zum Stehen kamen. Izaya hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue, musterte Shizuo und wunderte sich, warum er aufgehört hatte ihn zu jagen. Ist etwa wirklich was passiert?

„Das geht dich nichts an.", grummelte Shizuo nach einer Weile und brach den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen. Izayas Blick blieb weiterhin fokussiert auf dem Blondschopf und er fragte sich, warum er es nicht einmal abstritt. Dieser wühlte gerade in seinem Jackett, auf der Suche nach seinen Zigaretten.

Es war nicht so außergewöhnlich – diese Situation. Denn im Moment war es öfters so, dass ihre „Jagden" einfach so aufhörten und sie begannen zu reden, wohlgemerkt von Izayas Seite aus.

„Aber Shizu-chan, alle Leute in Ikebukuro gehen mich etwas an, sie sind ja auch Teil meiner Arbeit. Auch wenn du ein Monster bist, möchte ich Ikebukuro kennen wie meine eigene Westentasche."

Shizuo blieb stumm, während er in Ruhe seine Zigarette rauchte. Wovon zum Teufel sprach der Floh da? Was haben seine Probleme damit zu tun? In letzter Zeit wandelte sich Izayas Verhalten – und zwar ganz schön seltsam.

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen, Bastard.", sagte er nur, nahm noch einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette. Dieses mörderische Gefühl den Floh umzubringen, brodelte noch immer in ihm, jedoch konnte er es im Moment kontrollieren, was ihn selbst ein wenig verwunderte. Shizuo seufzte.

„Shizu-chan. Erzähl mir dein Problem." Die herausfordernde Stimme stoppte ihn vom Weggehen und er drehte sich um. Ein schelmisches Grinsen bedeckte Izayas Gesicht, was Shizuos Blut nur wieder zum Kochen brachte.

„Izaya, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung. Lass es gut sein.", warnte Shizuo mit einem gefährlichen Blick. Doch das schien den anderen weiterhin kein Stück zu beeindrucken.

„Nun machst du mich aber wirklich neugierig.", sagte er schroff, machte einen weiteren Schritt in Shizuos Richtung. Der Blondschopf zuckte leicht. Er wusste nicht recht wie er darauf reagieren sollte, denn sonst war er immer derjenige, der auf den Floh zuging. Aber nun war es genau umgekehrt.

Shizuo verengte die Augen, als er Izayas Hände beobachtete, die wohl seine geliebten Messer in den Jackentaschen festhielten, bereit, sie jederzeit einzusetzen.

„Was für ein Problem könnte ein Monster wie du schon haben?", bohrte Izaya weiter, bemerkte dabei anscheinend selber nicht die immer geringer werdende Distanz zwischen ihnen.

„Ich sagte, es geht dich nichts an." Shizuos Stimme verdunkelte sich merklich und offensichtlich wusste Izaya genau, wie er den anderen provozieren musste, um sein Chaos zu bekommen. Das war auch ein Teil des seltsamen Verhaltens zwischen den beiden in letzter Zeit.

Sie begannen sie einfach so über alles Mögliche zu reden (meist aber war es nur provozierendes Gerede des Flohs). Doch schlussendlich tat Izaya immer irgendwas um den Kragen wieder zum Platzen zu bringen.

„Nun komm schon, Shizu-chan, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein."

Urplötzlich lief Shizuo vorwärts, schnappte sich den Bastard beim Kragen und schob ihn an die kalte Steinwand. Er hörte wie der Informant zischte, als sein Kopf ungeschützt auf das harte Gestein traf.

Ja, so war es richtig - so kannte er seinen Shizu-chan. Izaya grinste.  
>Sie starrten sich schweigend in die Augen, was sich anfühlte wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor der Blondschopf schließlich sprach.<p>

„Ich gab dir die Chance zu flüchten, Izaya."

„Wer sagte denn, dass ich flüchten wollte?" Seine neckende Stimme gab niemals nach und Shizuo überkam aus irgendeinem Grund ein ungutes Gefühl. Da sagte er was. Er rannte nicht weg, wie es sonst immer der Fall war.

„Willst du etwa so gerne sterben heute Abend?"

Izaya war als die Silberzunge bekannt; aus seinem Munde konnte gar nichts Gutes kommen. Nur Spott und endlose Lügen. Shizuo wusste, dass er fliehen wollte. Das tat er immer.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute Abend sterben werde, Shizu-chan~…", sagte er ruhig, bewegte plötzlich seinen Arm und Shizuo konnte sagen, dass es ein Messer war, was sich kalt an seine Haut im Nacken legte. Natürlich.

„Nun rück mit der Sprache raus", verlangte der Informant und Shizuo begann zu lachen. Warum war er so fixiert darauf, sein Problem herauszufinden? Nur um mehr Informationen zu erlangen? Was war der wirkliche Sinn hinter der ganzen Aktion?

„Du bist mein Problem!", antwortete er und es war buchstäblich die _überzeugendste_ Antwort, die er hätte sagen können. Denn schließlich wusste das doch jeder. Selbst die Leute, welche nur Gerüchte über die beiden gehört hatten, wussten, dass der Blondschopf ein arges Problem mit dem schwarzhaarigen Grinsemann hatte.

„Erzähl mir was Neues, Shizu-chan. Die Story wird langsam langweilig."

„Dann such dir jemand anderes den du nerven kannst…", zischte er inzwischen ziemlich genervt, lockerte seinen mörderischen Griff um Izayas Shirt und drehte sich weg.

„Geh einfach und verschwinde aus Ikebukuro, bevor ich wirklich sauer werde."

Es blieb unerwarteter Weise seltsam still, während Shizuo sich umgedreht hatte, und aus der kleinen Seitengasse wegzukommen. Er würde einfach nach Hause gehen und ein wenig Milch trinken oder…ach ja richtig.

Er kann ja nicht nach Hause gehen.

„Sag es mir einfach. Spätestens morgen weiß ich eh Bescheid. Also kannst du auch jetzt den Mund aufmachen und es endlich ausspucken.", rief Izaya hinter ihm und Shizuo drehte sich um.

Dieser Bastard.  
>Er weiß einfach nicht wann er aufhören sollte.<p>

Shizuo seufzte schwer. Er drehte den Kopf gen Himmel und starrte für eine Weile ausdruckslos in den Himmel. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis schließlich zwei kleinlaute Worte seinen Mund verließen.

„Bin obdachlos."

Izayas Augen weiteten sich merklich, doch der andere sah es nicht, da er sich nun endgültig zum Gehen wandte. Es blieb für einen weiteren Moment still und diese Chance nutzte der Blondschopf indem er den nervigen Informanten hinter sich ließ.

Zu seinem Glück schien Izayas Handy zu klingeln, sodass dieser sowieso anderweitig beschäftigt war und ihm nicht folgen würde. Er hörte, wie der Informant das Gespräch annahm und langsam schien seine nervige Stimme sich zu entfernen. Gut.

Mit einer dunklen Aura um sich herum, kämpfte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmengen von Ikebukuro. Allein aus reinem Instinkt wichen ihm die Menschen aus und ließen ihn vorbei, sobald sie seinen genervten Ausdruck sahen. Shizuo hingegen beachtete sie gar nicht.

Er wusste einfach nicht, warum Izaya sich so verhalten hatte. Er war einfach eine fiese Ratte, nervtötend und der beste Lügner, den die Welt je gesehen hatte. Er scherte sich um nichts und niemanden, also warum wollte er sein Problem so dringend wissen? Da konnte ja nur eine Falle hinter stecken…

Während er weiter grübelte, merkte Shizuo erst später, dass seine Beine ihn in seinen Lieblingspark getragen hatten.

Er wusste nicht wieso genau, aber er konnte immer hier hingehen und sich ein wenig entspannen. Shizuo ging zu seiner Bank, auf der er sonst auch immer saß, und ließ seinen erschöpften Körper darauf nieder. Nur ein paar Leute waren hier, die meisten waren Eltern mit ihren Kindern, welche versuchten noch ein wenig länger zu spielen. Auch wenn die Sonne jeden Moment unterzugehen schien.

Der ehemalige Bartender pfriemelte sich eine Zigarette hervor und inhalierte das Nikotin nur Sekunden später. Zigaretten waren das einzige was ihn entspannen ließ, ausgenommen von seiner geliebten Milch. Shizuo seufzte.

Nun hatte er wirklich ein Problem.

Zunächst einmal war er obdachlos, mehr oder weniger. Denn gestern waren diese Männer im Auftrag seines Vermieters einfach in seine Wohnung gestürmt und behaupteten, fast alle Objekte, die sich in seiner Wohnung befanden, einkassieren zu müssen.

Angeblich aus dem Grunde, weil er sonst seine Wohnung nicht bezahlen könnte. Dabei war Shizuo sich ganz sicher gewesen, zumindest noch für eine Monatsmiete Geld auf dem Konto zu haben. Aber die eiskalte Realität war mal wieder grausam, denn die gähnende Leere hatte ihn auf seinem Konto entgegen gepfiffen. Stutzig hatte er auf die Nullen auf dem Display gestarrt.

Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren?

Aus reiner Scham hatte er niemanden etwas erzählt. Zudem wollte er auch nicht seinen Bruder Sorgen bereiten oder sogar um Hilfe bitten, auch wenn es für Kasuka sicherlich nicht mehr als ein Fingerschnippen war. Geld spielte für ihn schließlich keine große Rolle. Aber Shizuo war da hartnäckig. Er würde schon klar kommen.

Zumindest dachte er das...

Doch am anderen Tag hatten sie ihm sogar den Haustürschlüssel abgenommen, sodass er nicht einmal mehr seine eigene Wohnung betreten konnte. Das Ganze ging alles viel schneller als er gedacht hatte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, könnte er auch einfach die Tür einbrechen und so in die Wohnung gehen, aber das würde die ganze Sache auch nicht besser machen. Er wollte ihnen nicht auch noch beweisen, dass sie Recht hatten, mit ihrer „keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper"-Aussage, weshalb er voller Ärgernis zu Tom abgedampft war.

Wo hätte er auch anders hingehen sollen?  
>Da konnte er dann zumindest seinen Frust an diese Vollidioten von Schuldnern auslassen.<p>

Ein paar Kinder begannen laut zu quieken, als die Mutter hinter ihnen her rannte, um sie einzufangen. Offensichtlich war es Zeit für sie nach Hause zu gehen, doch sie wollten anscheinend noch nicht den Park verlassen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Sie konnten wenigstens nach Hause gehen…

Er wusste nicht wie lange er da noch saß, aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schwerer wurden seine Augenlider, bis sie schließlich erschöpft zufielen.


	2. Vodka

Er blinzelte müde.  
>Dunkle Wolken und ein paar einzelne Sterne blickten ihm entgegen.<p>

„Ah…ich bin im Park…", murmelte Shizuo leise. Er musste hier wohl eingeschlafen sein - auf der Bank im Park.

Na klasse.

Sein Rücken schmerzte ein wenig und er wollte sich eigentlich nicht bewegen, aber wenn er noch länger hier liegen bliebe, würde er gar nicht mehr hochkommen.

Als er sich schließlich aufrichtete und kurz streckte, fiel etwas Weiches von seinem Körper auf seinen Schoß. Verwirrt schaute er an sich hinunter und blinzelte.

Eine schwarze Jacke mit weißem Fell bedeckte seinen Körper und schütze ihn vor der etwas kühleren Temperatur, die nachts anfing zu herrschen. Was zum-

Das war ganz sicher Izayas Jacke.

Shizuo hob nachdenklich seine Augenbrauen an. Als er das schwarze Etwas mit den Fingerspitzen hochhob, flog dabei etwas Weißes auf den Boden. Verwirrt griff der Blondschopf danach und bemerkte, dass es ein kleines Stück Papier war.

_Hoffe, du hattest eine angenehme Nacht, Shizu-chan~_  
><em>Hör auf zu rauchen <em>

Was zum Teufel sollte das? Angenehme Nacht?

Eigentlich hatte er nicht mal geplant hier zu schlafen und selbst wenn, angenehm auf dieser Bank konnte die Nacht schon gar sein. Mit gemischten Gefühlen starrte er auf das kleine Stück Papier. Dieser Floh wurde immer unheimlicher…

Schuldete er ihm nun einen Gefallen oder was?  
>Er schüttelte den Kopf.<p>

„Aber vom Rauchen kannst du mich trotzdem nicht aufhalten, du Floh.", murmelte Shizuo und hob seine Hand zu seiner Weste, um seine besagten Zigaretten rauszuholen. Aber kaum ein paar Sekunden später erstarrte er, als er die Verpackung nicht fühlen konnte.

Nicht da.

Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, als er realisierte, dass er nicht mal in der Lage war, eine einzelne verdammte Zigarette zu rauchen.

Weg.  
>Einfach weg.<p>

Seine mörderischen Augen starrten hinunter auf das kleine Stück Papier.

Nicht wirklich, oder…

_Hör auf zu rauchen _

Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen und zerknüllte das Stück Papier in seiner Hand, als er die Worte des Flohs nochmals durchlas.

„I-za-ya!"

Er spuckte schon fast seinen Namen, so wütend war er, ehe er aufstand und sich in Richtung Shinjuku bewegte. Izayas schwarze Jacke knüllte er zuerst in eine Faust, doch dann entschloss er sich doch anders und schmiss sie sich über die Schultern. Die Luft war fast am Frieren, auch wenn es sich tagsüber wie die Hölle höchstpersönlich angefühlt hatte. Dann sollte das Ding doch wenigstens seinen Job tun.

Dieser verdammte Floh…er würde dafür bezahlen! Shizuo überquerte gereizt mehrere Straßen, achtete nicht mal darauf, ob das grüne Männchen überhaupt leuchtete.

Seine Laune war nun absolut im Keller. Wer es wagte Shizuo seine Zigaretten zu klauen, hatte wohl definitiv einen Todeswunsch oder war einfach nur völlig übergeschnappt. Eher wohl letzteres, da Shizuo nicht glaubte, dass Izaya so leichtfertig mit seinem Leben um sich warf. Dafür war ihm sein Leben doch zu kostbar. Es war ihm einfach wichtig ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Ihm irgendwelche Verbrechen auf die Nase zu binden.

Egal wie. Hauptsache Shizuos Geduldfaden würde reißen.

Aber eines war seltsam an der ganzen Sache.  
>Was hatte es mit der Jacke auf sich…?<p>

Er stoppte in seinen Überlegungen, als er fast von einem LKW überfahren wurde, welcher ungebremst an ihm vorbei sauste. Der Blondschopf zischte wütend.

Rotes Männchen.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, wie Shizuo auf einem Neon Schild neben einem Café erkennen konnte. Natürlich. Es war Ikebukuro. Diese Stadt schlief nie. Vor allem hier nicht.

Je näher er zu Izayas Apartment kam, desto härter wurde sein Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er bog noch um eine Ecke, als schließlich seine Wohnung in Sicht kam. Als er dann endlich vor seiner Tür stand, wartete er auch keinen Moment länger.

„I-za-ya-kun!", brüllte er so laut, dass selbst die Nachbarn es hören konnten. Eine kleine Warnung war alles, was er bekommen sollte.

Natürlich passierte nichts, weshalb er schon mal sein Bein anhob, bereit die Tür jeden Moment in kleine Stückchen zu zerteilen. Aber bevor er agieren konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Shizuo ließ sein Bein wieder hinunter.

„Aber, aber Shizu-chan… du weckst noch alle Nachbarn~", kam eine säuselnde Stimme an seine Ohren und im nächsten Moment stand der Informant vor seiner Nase. Nur in einem schwarzen Shirt und einer lockeren Hose bekleidet, grinste er zu ihm hoch.

„Was führt dich zu mir, _mitten_ in der Nacht?" Hätte Shizuo mehr Aufmerksamkeit in diesem Moment gehabt, wäre ihm sicherlich der andersartige Tonfall aufgefallen.

Doch Shizuo wartete nicht.

Mit Gewalt schnappte er sich den Floh an seinem Kragen, welcher sich nicht mal dagegen wehrte, während Shizuo ihn weiter in seine Wohnung schob.

„Du verdammter Floh, gib mir meine Zigaretten zurück!", sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme, die er kaum unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie gingen immer noch quer durch die Wohnung, bis beide plötzlich eine Wand trafen.

Unmittelbar wurden beide Arme des Informanten an die Wand genagelt, sodass er nicht an seine Messer kommen konnte. Sofort versuchte Izaya seine Beine zu benutzen, aber auch das wusste Shizuo zu verhindern. Durch den starken Druck, den der Blondschopf auf ihn ausübte, war es nicht gerade einfach sich aus seinen Klauen zu entwinden. Aber alles was der Floh tat, war ihn doof anzugrinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Du weißt ganz _genau_ wovon ich spreche, Bastard.", zischte Shizuo, kam mit seinem dunklen Gesicht immer näher. Und nun tat er so, als ob er nichts wüsste?

„Ah, willst du dich nicht erst mal bei mir bedanken, Shizu-chan?", erwiderte Izaya ruhig und Shizuo dachte, er hätte ein Problem mit seinen Ohren.

„Dir _danken_? Wofür? Dass du meine Zigaretten gestohlen hast?" Der Druck nahm zu, als der Blondschopf mehr Kraft aufwand, und endlich zeigte der Floh ein wenig Unbehagen.

„Dafür vielleicht auch. Aber meine Jacke fliegt ja nicht einfach so zu dir, Shizu-chan..." Izayas Blick fiel auf sein Markenzeichen, welches schief auf Shizuos Schultern hing und drohte jeden Moment hinunter zu rutschen.

„Ich hab weder nach deiner Jacke noch nach deiner vorgetäuschten Fürsorge gefragt!" Die braunen Augen des ehemaligen Bartenders versuchten ihn zu durchdringen, durch den Mann zu sehen, der Izaya Orihara genannt wurde. Warum? Was für ein Spiel spielt er hier?

„Wie gemein, Shizu-chan. Ich habe nur einen fairen Deal ausgehandelt." Deal? Was genau plant er nun schon wieder, diese dreckige Ratte?

„Ohne meine Zustimmung, ja, das habe ich auch gemerkt! Nun gib sie mir…"

Shizuo geriet langsam aber sicher an seine Grenzen was seine Selbstbeherrschung anbelangte. Izaya merkte es an seiner krampfartigen Körperhaltung. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht von Shizuo zu Tode geprügelt worden war, denn Shizuo zu ärgern, war immer schon ein gefährliches Spiel gewesen.

„Nur, wenn du mich runterlässt.", kam es vorlaut und Shizuo verengte die Augen.

„Du bist nicht in der Position, um hier Forderungen zu stellen, du Ratte!" Izaya kicherte leise, bevor seine Augen sich nach oben an die Decke richteten.

„Dann kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich muss an meine Hosentasche kommen, um dir deine geliebten Zigaretten zu geben." Izaya ließ eine kurze Pause und sein stechender Blick bohrte sich in braune Augen. „Aber so ein bestimmter Muskelprotz meinte ja, er könnte einfach in mein Zimmer spazieren und mich hier festhalten."

Shizuos Ausdruck verfinsterte sich um eine weitere Nuance, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Er wusste genau, dass der Floh nur mit ihm spielte. Der Informant hatte immer ein Ass im Ärmel.

Izayas Augen blickten wieder zu ihm und ein seltsamer Ausdruck zierte sein Gesicht.

„Aber du könntest sie dir ja holen. Sie sind direkt in meiner linken Hosentasche.", lockte der andere und seine Stimme war dieses Mal ein wenig anders. Shizuo merkte, wie ein unheimliches Gefühl ihn überkam. Theoretisch könnte er sie kriegen, wenn er wollte, aber um das zu tun, müsste er einen von Izayas Armen loslassen. Und dann wäre die Chance auf ein Messer in seinem Bauch nicht gerade niedrig.

„Tch, Bastard…", zischte er schließlich unter einem halben Grummeln, seine Stimme ein wenig unsicher. Was hatte er auch schon für eine Wahl? Er müsste bloß schnell genug sein.

Er ließ Izayas linken Arm los und genau wie erwartet, fuhr dessen Hand in seine Jackentasche zu seinen Messern. Zu schnell, als dass Shizuo an seine Hosentasche rangekommen wäre. Zischend ließ er ihn komplett los und sprang zurück, bevor der Informant ihn aufschlitzen konnte.

Haarscharf war Shizuo der Messerspitze entkommen und nur einige blonde Haarspitzen flogen seicht durch die Luft – als einziger Hinweis, dass der Blondschopf fast getroffen worden wäre. Nun standen sie da, so ruhig, dass die Lage zum Zerreißen gespannt war. Gegenseitig beobachteten sie sich, scannten sich ab, bevor Shizuo als Erster reagierte.

Mit der Faust langte er nach dem Floh, doch er war schneller und hatte keine Probleme damit, der Attacke auszuweichen. Mit einem eher lauten Krachen landete seine geballte Faust in der Hauswand, welche eine Delle formte.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich dich für das Ganze hier anzeigen kann, ne?", warnte der Floh, offensichtlich verärgert über die Zerstörung seines Apartments. Sicherlich hatte der Floh was gegen ihn in der Hand, aber dann hätte er das schon viel früher tun können. Chancen dafür gab es in der Vergangenheit schon genügend.

„Tch. Als ob du das tun würdest.", sagte Shizuo und langte erneut vorwärts um den grinsenden Informanten zu treffen, doch dieser hüpfte auf seine linke Seite. Der andere lachte und traf den ehemaligen Bartender kurz an der Schulter, wich aber direkt danach der rechten Faust aus, die erneut auf ihn zukam.

„Shizu-chan scheint mich ja doch gut zu kennen.", sagte Izaya mit einer Stimme zwischen Belustigung und Verärgerung.

„Nach den sieben Jahren in denen du mir schon Leid und Ärger eingebrockt hast, ist es kein Wunder.", antwortete Shizuo und blieb erneut stehen. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich und es schien wieder eines dieser kampflosen Gespräche zu werden.

Izaya bemerkte es ebenfalls, fühlte wie sich die Luft rapide veränderte. Er starrte auf das Monster von Ikebukuro und sah, wie der blonde Mann einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß.

Die Luft vibrierte wieder und der ehemalige Bartender blickte auf, sah wie der Floh abermals auf ihn zu trottete. Es brachte Shizuo für einen kurzen Moment aus seinem Rhythmus und perplex starrte er auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der immer näher kam.

Es war einfach sonderbar, dass der andere von sich aus mit Absicht auf ihn zuging. Eigentlich flüchtete er, bevor etwas Schlimmeres passieren konnte. Vielleicht dachte er, hier in seinem „Territorium" kann er es sich erlauben? Shizuo verengte die Augen.

„Gib mir einfach meine Zigaretten und ich gehe.", schnitt Shizuo in die angespannte Luft, woraufhin der Informant in seinen Zügen stoppte und dabei fragend die Augenbrauen hob. Shizuo wusste, dass Izaya ihn hier nicht haben wollte, also war das doch ein Deal oder?

Für eine Weile waren sie beide ruhig, sprachen kein Wort, bis der Blondschopf plötzlich sah, wie Izaya sein Messer wegsteckte.

„Haha, und wo würdest du hingehen? Wieder in den Park?", schlug der Floh zurück und die Realität traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Izaya hatte Recht, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte. Er war obdachlos. Shizuo biss sich verärgert auf die Lippe.

Doch darum ging es nun nicht.

„Meine Zigaretten." Shizuo streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und machte ein genervtes Gesicht. Izaya seufzte.

„Bleibst du hier, wenn ich dir deine Zigaretten gebe?" Shizuo war buchstäblich überrumpelt. Schon wieder. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Bedeutung seiner Worte vernahm. Der Floh schlug nun genau das Gegenteil vor, was er ihm angeboten hatte. Was zum Teufel sollte das?

Der Informant blickte ihn ungehemmt an, mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht. Als könnte es nicht noch seltsamer zwischen ihnen werden…

„Wie bitte?", fragte Shizuo irritiert, während sein Mund vor Überraschung leicht offen stand.

„Du hast mich schon gehört, Shizu-chan." Izaya machte eine Handbewegung zu seinem Ohr und grinste schelmisch.

Oh, also will er doch noch ein wenig spielen, dieser verdammte Floh… Als ob Shizuo nicht schon genug angepisst war.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich. Es nervte ihn tierisch, dass er nie sagen konnte, was er vorhatte. Was genau er damit bezweckte. Aber gut, wenn er spielen will, dann wird gespielt. Shizuo schnaubte kurz, bevor er mit einem Nicken einwilligte.

„Okay, gut." Seine Stimme klang schon fast neutral. Dann war es still.

Die Anspannung war schon fast in der Luft spürbar. Izaya konnte wahrscheinlich hören, dass Shizuo log, trotzdem war sein Gesichtsausdruck köstlich. Sicherlich hatte der Informant seine Zustimmung nicht kommen sehen…

Im nächsten Moment prustete der Informant lauthals los, brach dabei fast in Tränen aus, so hart war er am Lachen. Während Izaya sich schon den Bauch hielt, hob Shizuo nur eine Augenbraue, unsicher wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Also wirklich, Shizu-chan, du schaffst es immer wieder mich zu überraschen…", sagte der Informant zwischen seinem Gekicher und wischte sich in einer schnellen Bewegung die kleinen Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Er wusste gar nicht, dass Shizuo auch zurückschlagen konnte. Na, das würde ja noch interessant werden…

Der ehemalige Bartender starrte ihn nur irritiert an.

„Dann schließ die Tür und komm rein. Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Izaya drehte sich ohne einen weiteren Blick um, und lief weiter in sein Apartment hinein.

Ernsthaft? Das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein, oder? Shizuo war nicht amüsiert. Hat der verdammte Floh nicht gesehen, dass er gescherzt hatte? Er wollte nicht hier bleiben, auch wenn er dann angeblich seine Zigaretten wieder bekommen würde.

Shizuo hatte im Moment nicht das Geld, um sich mal eben neue zu kaufen, schließlich herrschte auf seinem Konto weiterhin gähnende Leere bis zu seiner nächsten Gehaltsüberweisung. Und das bisschen was er im Moment an Bares dabei hatte, musste für andere, wichtigere Dinge garantieren können. Vielleicht mal für eine Nacht im Hotel oder sowas…

Außerdem schaffte er es doch wohl seinen Drang nach Zigaretten zu unterdrücken, wenigstens für einen Tag. Aber gerade als Shizuo an seine geliebten Nikotinstängel dachte, fühlte er diese ungebremste Lust aufkommen. Er konnte quasi den Qualm auf seiner Zunge schmecken, so dringend wollte er eine Zigarette rauchen.

Er fluchte.

„Shizu-chan? Bist du am Boden festgefroren?", hörte er den schwarzhaarigen Mann amüsiert von weiter hinten rufen. Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste seine Zigaretten kriegen, koste es was es wolle.

Andernfalls würde er hier noch verrückt werden!

Es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden, eher er langsam reagierte und die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss. Dann zog Shizuo sich genervt Izayas Plüschjacke von seinem Rücken, packte es an, als ob er einen Sack Müll in den Händen hielt und lief in die Richtung in die der Floh verschwunden war.

Was war sein Plan? Warum ließ er ihn nun seelenruhig in seine Wohnung? Wollte er-

„Shizu-chan, was möchtest du trinken?", fragte Izaya erneut und unterbrach seine Gedanken, während der Blondschopf um die Ecke trat und in die Küche stapfte.

„Gib mir einfach meine Zigaretten. Du willst doch sicherlich auch deine Jacke wieder haben." Shizuo blieb hartnäckig und probierte es dieses Mal mit einer anderen Taktik. Doch er wurde keines Blickes gewürdigt. Izaya stand direkt vor der Minibar, scannte mit seinen Augen die verschiedenen Getränke ab. Er hob nicht mal den Blick als er sprach.

„Sorry, aber diese Art von Deal hatten wir doch schon. Behalt die Jacke."

Shizuo fühlte, wie erneut sein Blut begann zu kochen. Dieser dreckige…

Der ehemalige Bartender hob halb die Faust, stoppte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig. Er merkte es in der Sekunde, als Izaya ihn aus den Augenwinkeln einen gefährlichen Blick zuwarf.

Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er in dem Haus des Flohs war. Sein Blick alleine sagte ihm, dass wenn er etwas Falsches tat, er direkt in die Falle des Flohs tappen würde. Shizuo atmete etwas schneller. Unachtsam warf er die Plüschjacke auf die Couch.

„Lass uns erstmal was trinken. Ich glaube du könntest einen guten Drink gebrauchen…" Der Floh grinste wieder schelmisch, fischte sich eine Flasche Vodka aus der Minibar - zumindest sah es für den ehemaligen Bartender danach aus.

Er wollte nicht wissen, was die Flasche wirklich beinhaltete. Der Floh schnappte sich zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und befüllte sie mit dem besagten Getränk; dazu kamen noch ein paar Eiswürfel.

„Ich brauche nur meine Zigaretten. Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?", zischte der Blondschopf genervt und beobachtete, wie Izaya derweil die Gläser auf den Tisch neben der Couch platzierte.

„Ich glaube du hast mir vorhin nicht richtig zugehört Shizu-chan, ne? Aber was erwarte ich auch schon.", erwiderte Izaya und hob die Hand in einer abwinkenden Gestik. Der Blondschopf fühlte, wie sein Körper sich wieder anspannte.

Warum musste er ihn auch immer wieder provozieren?

Dann sah er, wie Izaya mit seiner Hand auf die Couch neben sich klopfte, offensichtlich um ihm zu sagen, wo er sich hinsetzen sollte.

„Setz dich. Trink was und entspann dich mal. Täte einem Monster wie dir bestimmt auch mal ganz gut."

„Ich werde nichts trinken.", lehnte Shizuo sofort ab und ignorierte seine indirekte Beleidigung.

„Oh? Also willst du deine Zigaretten nicht zurück haben?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann ruhig und machte sich nichts draus, dass Shizuos Gesicht sich merklich verdunkelte. „Ich werde nichts tun, versprochen.", fügte Izaya eher amüsiert hinzu und lehnte sich zurück, in seiner linken Hand das Glas Vodka.

Der Blondschopf stand noch einige Momente auf derselben Stelle, ehe er sich endlich bewegte und Platz neben seinen größten Feind nahm. Jedoch mit einem deutlichen Sicherheitsabstand.

„Ah, das ist das Beste!", schwärmte der Floh, als er ein paar Schlucke von seinem Glas nahm. Shizuo verengte die Augen und musterte sein Getränk misstrauisch, fast so, als ob es vergiftet wäre.

Vielleicht war es das ja auch?  
>Wer weiß was der Floh dort heimlich für Substanzen hinein gemischt hatte…<br>Schließlich schien er in sowas ja verdammt geschickt zu sein.

„Magst du etwa kein Vodka? Ah, was für eine Verschwendung."  
>Der Floh warf seine Hände in die Luft in einer Art von enttäuschten Gestik.<p>

„Habe ich nie gesagt. Ich wollte nur nichts trinken, Bastard.", zischte Shizuo nun und sein skeptischer Blick schweifte weiterhin von Izaya zu seinem Glas hin und her. Und da dämmerte es dem Informanten und er grinste.

„Sag bloß, du denkst wirklich ich hab dir was untergemischt?"

Shizuo schnaubte nur und versuchte erst gar nicht, sich gegen die Aussage zu wehren, als Izaya den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann begann daraufhin kurz zu lachen, ehe er ihm sein Glas entgegen streckte.

„Dann tauschen wir eben die Gläser. Probier mal - schmeckt klasse. Ich muss sagen, es ist der beste Vodka weit und breit." Er grinste zufrieden.

Shizuo fragte sich, wann die beiden Erzfeinde zuletzt so _ruhig_ zusammen gesessen haben. Wahrscheinlich war das letzte Mal in der High School, bei der Abschlussfahrt. Dort war es ja noch spannend gewesen, wenn irgendjemand heimlich Alkohol mitgebracht hatte, und man hinterher wie ein kicherndes Mädchen herum gesprungen war. Sowas bescheuertes.

„Trinkst du öfters Vodka?", fragte der Blondschopf skeptisch, tauschte schließlich sein Glas mit dem des Flohs, aber rührte es weiterhin nicht an, hielt es nur in seiner Hand fest. Es wunderte ihn, dass der Informant Alkohol vor seinen Augen trank.

Zumindest konnte er sich bisher kaum daran erinnern, dass Izaya je ein großer Freund von Alkohol gewesen war. Eher hatte er das Trinkgift bewusst gemieden. Und doch saß er nun hier und trank es seelenruhig – und das mit dem Monster von Ikebukuro.

„Ich habe ein paar russische Freunde, die mich immer gerne mal mit Verlaub in ihre russischen Trinkspielchen hinein gezogen haben. Das waren ulkige Zeiten, muss ich sagen. Aber dafür habe ich ihren Alkohol lieben gelernt.", sagte er ruhig und in seiner Stimme schwankte etwas Melodramatisches mit.

„Russische Freunde also…", kommentierte Shizuo nachdenklich und versuchte sich dabei den Informanten zwischen mehreren Russen in einem Saufgelage vorzustellen. Unmöglich.

„Jetzt erzähl mal was passiert ist.", forderte der Floh plötzlich zum wiederholten Male und Shizuos starrer Blick auf sein Glas Vodka schnellte hoch. Er schnaubte.

„Das weißt du doch sicherlich ins kleinste Detail. Ich habe keine Lust dir meine Leidensgeschichte zu erzählen."

Probeweise nippte der ehemalige Bartender an seinem Glas, oder eher Izayas Glas. Und er musste überraschender Weise zugeben, dass es für Vodka nicht mal so schlecht schmeckte. Dabei merkte er nicht, wie Izaya ihn aus den Augenwinkel amüsiert angrinste.

„Ich weiß nur, dass du nicht mehr ins Haus kommst. So allwissend bin ich nun auch nicht." Shizuo schnaubte daraufhin. Wie offensichtlich wollte er ihm denn noch einen vorlügen?

„Sagt der Informant…ist klar." Izaya lachte kurz, als er sich ein wenig nach vorne setzte und eine andere Sitzposition einnahm. In der einen Hand stützte er seinen Kopf ab, während er in der anderen sein Glas Vodka festhielt.

„Nein ernsthaft, erzähl's mir."

Was zum Teufel hatte er davon, wenn er es aus seinem Munde persönlich hörte? Die Hand des Blondschopfes verkrampfte sich um sein Knie.

„Da gibt's nichts zu erzählen." Izaya blieb ausnahmsweise stumm, nippte lediglich ein weiteres Mal an seinem Glas, während seine dunklen Augen immer noch auf seinem Gesicht lagen. Fast als wollte er keine einzige Regung des ehemaligen Bartenders verpassen.

Shizuo seufzte erneut, und er merkte langsam, wie ausgelaugt er doch von allem war. Wie alles gerade an ihm nagte. Kein Zuhause, keine richtige Arbeit, keine Zigaretten, aber dafür einen nervigen Floh, der alles wissen wollte.

„Izaya…gib mir einfach meine Zigaretten. Sonst…", der Blondschopf klang gereizt und erschöpft zugleich, wobei er am Ende hin sogar abbrach. Mit einem abwesenden Blick starrte er für eine Weile auf sein alkoholisches Getränk, bevor er es anhob und einen großen Schluck davon nahm.

„Sonst was?", fragte Izaya neugierig und provozierend zugleich, legte dabei den Kopf schief. Erst schien Shizuo nicht antworten zu wollen, doch als seine freie Hand sich zu einer Faust ballte, sah man, dass er innerlich kämpfte.

„Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Normalerweise sagten das viele Leute, in den verschiedensten Situationen. Die meisten hatten einfach eine große Klappe und nichts war wirklich dahinter. Doch bei Shizuo wusste Izaya, dass er das was er sagte, auch umsetzen konnte – und das meist nicht zum Guten. Und genau wie jetzt, wusste er, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte.

Anscheinend war sein Körper immer noch extrem vom Nikotin abhängig. Izaya musterte den Blondschopf, dessen Gestalt ein wenig zu zittern begann.

„Hmm, okay. Eine Zigarette." Izaya grinste. Das konnte man zu einem interessanten Experiment umwandeln.

Sobald Shizuo die kleinen Worte des Flohs wahrnahm, fingen seine Augen plötzlich an, hoffnungsvoll zu leuchten, und es erinnerte den Informanten daran, dass seine Menschen auch immer so aussahen, sobald er ihnen eine Chance gab.

Doch bei Shizuo erlosch dieser Funke genauso schnell, wie er auch gekommen war. Der Blondschopf schien genau zu wissen, dass der andere log.

Izaya nahm noch schnell einen Schluck von seinem geliebten Vodka, ehe er das Glas auf den Tisch abstellte. Dann wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Hosentasche und verschwand darin, um die Zigaretten hervor zu holen. Der Blick des anderen war schon fast unheimlich, so fixiert starrte Shizuo plötzlich auf seine Hand, die nach seinen Zigaretten suchte.

Und dann ging alles plötzlich ganz schnell.

Es dauerte nicht mal eine Sekunde. Sobald der Blondschopf die bekannte Verpackung seiner Lieblingszigaretten sah, begannen seine Muskeln wie von selbst zu arbeiten. Er schnellte vor, doch der Floh wich hektisch zurück, hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Größere so schnell reagieren würde.

Izaya rutschte ans Ende der Couch und merkte es erst, als sein Rücken die Lehne traf. Shizuo folgte ihm und ließ ihm keine Ausweichmöglichkeiten, als er ihn mit seinen Armen den Weg versperrte. Izaya zog sich die Zigaretten wieder zu sich heran, doch Shizuo war schneller. Mit seiner linken Hand hatte er Izayas Handgelenk gefangen, sein Griff mörderisch fest.

Izayas Hand begann zu zittern unter dem heftigen Druck, sodass die Schachtel drohte, ihm aus der Hand zu rutschen.

„Izaya…", knurrte Shizuo plötzlich, als der Floh rechtzeitig ein Messer aus seiner Plüschjacke hervor geholt hatte und ihm scharf an den Hals drückte.

„Nicht so eilig Shizu-chan."

„Jetzt gib sie endlich her!", knurrte er und rückte noch näher an den Floh heran, schien dabei das Messer an seinem Hals komplett zu ignorieren.

Eigentlich wollte der Informant den anderen nicht wirklich verletzen, zumindest nicht, wenn sie in seiner Wohnung waren. Das würde ja die ganzen Möbel ruinieren…

„Du solltest dich mal sehen, Shizu-chan…", sagte Izaya eher verärgert als belustigt, aber entfernte sein Messer, um schnell eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel zu holen.

Der Blondschopf riss sie ihm quasi aus der Hand, sobald er sie in seine Richtung hielt und stieß einen erschöpften Seufzer aus. Shizuo rückte ab, ließ sich wieder auf die Couch sinken.

Izaya beobachtete seine Reaktion, und tat es ihm gleich, als er von der Sessellehne abrückte. Fast mechanisch stand der Blondschopf auf, bewegte sich in Richtung Haustür, während er die Zigarette unter seiner Nase hielt und schon den altbekannten Geruch seiner Lieblingszigaretten einatmete.

Izaya schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde sich nicht mehr von sowas abhängig machen. Er sah ja selbst was es mit manchen Menschen anstellte, diese Nikotinstängel. Er folgte dem anderen vor die Haustür und lehnte sich an den Rahmen, als Shizuo sich sein Feuerzeug aus seiner Weste hervor holte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der erste Qualm stieg in den dunklen Nachthimmel, vermischte sich mit der Nacht, ehe er verblasste. Izaya hörte wie Shizuo ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich gab, dass fast wie ein gesättigtes Seufzen klang.

„Du solltest echt mal daran denken, aufzuhören.", sagte Izaya ruhig, aber der Blondschopf schien ihn fürs erste zu ignorieren. Im Moment gab es nur ihn und die Zigarette.

Irgendwann - Izaya konnte schon gar nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er auf Shizuos Rücken gestarrt hatte - drehte sich der Blondschopf zu ihm um.

„Wehe, du kommst noch einmal nach Ikebukuro.", sagte er, nun eine gewisse Ruhe in seiner Stimme, die gleichzeitig gefährlich klang. Sein Blick war scharf und er schien dem Informanten seine Position deutlich machen zu wollen. Doch dieser erwiderte den drohenden Blick und grinste im nächsten Moment.

Er hatte das nun schon so oft gesagt und trotzdem hatte er doch keinen Erfolg damit. Da schien sein Monster auch nicht dazu zu lernen. Izaya grinste schelmisch zu ihm hoch.

„Wenn du hier bleibst, habe ich ja auch keinen Grund dafür.", sagte er und für einen Moment war der blonde Mann ein wenig überrascht. Aber das legte sich genauso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war.

Der ehemalige Bartender blies wütend den Rauch aus dem Mund. Anscheinend hatte er genug von seinem Spielchen.

Shizuo zischte, sagte aber nichts mehr und ließ den Floh einfach hinter sich, als er davonstapfte. Izaya grinste weiterhin, hielt den anderen aber nicht auf.

Denn er würde wiederkommen.

Schließlich glaubte Shizuo es doch wohl selber nicht, dass er es mit nur einer Zigarette lange genug aushalten würde.

Nachdem was Izaya heute gesehen hatte, würde es mit Shizuo doch noch ziemlich interessant werden…


	3. Rush Hour

Der Automat gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, das klang, als ob das Teil selbst am Verrotten war. Shizuo trat noch einmal dagegen, dieses Mal so wuchtig, dass sich schon eine große Delle bildete. Verärgert fischte sich der Blondschopf das Getränk, das er nun auch wirklich haben wollte. Er riss das Papier von dem Strohhalm, eher er ihn wütend in die Öffnung pikste.

Scheiß Automat.

Da zahlte er sogar für sein Getränk und nicht mal einen Pieps gab das Teil von sich.

Natürlich.

Es war noch früher Morgen.

Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und ausnahmsweise wirkte Ikebukuro mal so, als ob die ganze Stadt noch am Schlafen war. Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seiner Erdbeermilch.

Er seufzte.

Die Nacht hatte er schlussendlich bei Tom verbracht, auch wenn es wirklich das Peinlichste war, was er je getan hatte. Es war leider so, dass er Tom und seine Freundin bei gewissen nächtlichen Aktivitäten gestört hatte, was man Tom mit seinem hochroten Kopf sofort ansehen konnte, als er ihm mitten in der Nacht die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Nach einigen Erklärungen hin und her, sollte er es sich schließlich auf der Couch gemütlich machen und das war vollkommen okay. Mehr wollte er gar nicht. Eigentlich wollte er wieder gehen, doch Tom bestand darauf, dass er bleiben sollte.

Auch wenn er seinen Chef wohl völlig überrumpelt hatte in der Nacht, schien er sich doch Sorgen gemacht zu haben. Der Mann mit den Dreadlocks hatte ihm sogar eine Dusche und ein morgendliches Frühstück angeboten, was der Blondschopf nach einigem Hin und Her protestieren nicht ausschlagen konnte.

Nun ja, nach der schnellen Dusche war er flugs aus der Wohnung verschwunden. Er wollte den beiden Turteltäubchen nicht noch länger auf die Nerven gehen.

Shizuo seufzte, lief weiter die Straße hinunter, Richtung Zentrum. Wie dringend er gerade eine Zigarette rauchen wollte, konnte ihm keiner in Worte fassen…

Plötzlich lenkte ihn ein Klingeln ab und genervt stellte er fest, dass es sein Handy war. Mit einem dunklen Gesichtsausdruck klappte er es auf. Aber beim Anblick der Nummer des Anrufers war der genervte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wie weg gewischt.

Kasuka.

„Ja?"

„Wo bist du gerade?" Ein kreischendes Nervenbündel von Fans war im Hintergrund zu hören, und selbst Shizuo wusste, dass sein Bruder eigentlich gerade keine Zeit hatte, um zu telefonieren.

„Unterwegs. Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß über deine Lage Bescheid.", sagte er in seiner ruhigen Stimme, völlig unerwartet, so als ob er es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte. „Brauchst du eine Wohnung?"

Woher wusste er davon? Hatte er etwa Kontakt mit Izaya? Oder hatte er gar ganz andere Quellen? Manchmal bescherte ihm sein Bruder eine Gänsehaut...

„Ich komme schon klar.", erwiderte Shizuo schließlich und wollte seinem Bruder nicht zeigen, wie sehr er eigentlich gerade in Not war.

„Und wo wohnst du dann?", fragte Kasuka und Shizuo war drauf und dran zu zischen. Eigentlich hasste er es seinen Bruder anzulügen, aber dies war ein Notfall. Er wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten, als nötig.

„Bei einem Bekannten...", log er schließlich und hoffte, dass sein Bruder nicht weiter nachhaken würde.

„Bei einem Bekannten also…", wiederholte sein Bruder murmelnd und man hörte, wie das Gekreische etwas gedämpfter wirkte und man das Zuschlagen einer Autotür hören konnte.

„Ich kann dir auch ein schönes, kleines Haus kaufen wenn du-"

„Vergiss es.", unterbrach Shizuo ihn barsch und er hörte seinen Bruder am anderen Ende der Leitung seufzen. Egal, was er ihm anbot, Shizuo schlug es sofort aus. Ihm reichte anscheinend eine kleine Mietwohnung. Als Grund hatte er immer seine monströse Kraft genannt, denn er sei nicht sicher ob es gut wäre, wenn er die Wohnung, die sein Bruder im finanziert hat, aus Versehen zerstören würde (aus welchen Gründen auch immer). Außerdem wollte er seinem jüngeren Bruder nicht zur Last fallen.

„Deine Sachen wurden übrigens zu mir gebracht. Der Fahrer meinte, du hättest deine Miete nicht gezahlt?" Auch wenn der Satz vorwurfsvoll klang, wusste Shizuo, dass sein jüngerer Bruder es nicht so meinte. Es war nur seine Art die Dinge zu erfragen, die er wissen wollte. Doch Shizuo wollte gerade mit niemanden darüber sprechen.

„Ich komm demnächst vorbei." Und Kasuka wusste sofort, dass damit das Gespräch beendet war.

„Shizuo", sagte sein Bruder noch, aber der Blondschopf hatte bereits aufgelegt. Shizuo fragte sich manchmal wirklich, wer von den beiden nun der ältere Bruder war…

Er sollte einfach mal bei seiner Wohnung vorbei schauen. Vielleicht konnte er doch dort einbrechen.

Tch.

Sollten sie doch sehen was sie davon hatten.

Mit einer miserablen Laune machte sich der ehemalige Bartender auf den Weg und glücklicherweise brachte er niemanden auf den Weg dorthin um…

Als seine kleine Mietswohnung in Sicht kam, durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl der Nostalgie. Fast, als ob er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr dort gewesen war. Dabei war es gerade mal zwei Tage her...

Shizuo wollte gerade den Treppenabsatz hinauf steigen, als er hinter sich eine helle Stimme vernahm.

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

Überrascht, dass ihn jemand ansprach, wirbelte er herum und blickte sich Auge um Auge mit einer jungen Frau. Sie mochte nicht viel älter sein als er, zumindest sagten das ihre Gesichtszüge. Ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr unwirsch ins Gesicht, während sie einen größeren Karton in ihren Armen festhielt. Sie versuchte ihn zu balancieren, während sie langsam die Stufen hinaufstieg.

„Wohl eher brauchst du doch Hilfe.", erwiderte Shizuo, als er ihr den schweren Karton ohne weitere Worte abnahm, bevor dieser hinunter auf den Boden fallen konnte.

„Ah, dankeschön.", sagte sie ein wenig außer Atem. „Ich bin gerade dabei hier einzuziehen."

Das saß.

Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag und eigentlich hätte es ihm schon bei dem großen Umzugskarton auffallen müssen. Warum? Wie konnte es sein, dass nur zwei Tage später schon jemand Neues in seine Wohnung einzog? Da stimmte doch was nicht.

„Ich bin übrigens Miya. Und du bist…?", fragte sie weiter, als Shizuo vor Überraschung nichts heraus brachte. Sie wollte also gleich direkt mit dem Vornamen angesprochen werden? Was für eine komische Art und Weise sich vorzustellen…

„Shizuo Heiwajima.", sagte er lediglich und stellte den Karton vor der Haustür ab. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein… was wird hier gespielt?

„Also, Shizuo…was machst du hier?"

Die blonde Frau trat an seine Seite und holte einen Schlüssel hervor. Hätte Shizuo mehr auf ihr Verhalten geachtet, wären ihm gleich ihre verengten Augen, sowie der schlagartige Fall ihrer Stimme aufgefallen. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf das klimpernde Geräusch in Miyas Hand gelenkt.

Seine Schlüssel! Die Schlüssel, die er vor zwei Tagen noch in den eigenen Händen gehalten hatte.

„Wer?", verlangte Shizuo zu wissen, doch die junge Frau reagierte nicht, sondern schloss schroff die Haustür auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort betrat sie die Wohnung, während Shizuo ihr folgte, weil es ihm wohl noch instinktiv in den Knochen steckte.

„Wer?", wiederholte er.

„Es ist unhöflich auf eine Frage mit einer Frage zu antworten.", erwiderte sie spitz und ihr Blick war plötzlich eiskalt.

Shizuo zischte leise. Ihre blauen Augen hatten einen leicht violetten Stich und es wirkte dadurch nur noch bedrohlicher.

Etwas war faul. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Es war nicht normal, dass man fremde Leute einfach in die Wohnung lässt. Vor allem nicht, wenn man gerade erst noch einzieht…

„Wer hat gesagt, dass du hier einziehen darfst?", fragte Shizuo nun direkt und starrte in ihre seltsamen Augen. Sie legte den Kopf schief und lachte kurz.

„Wieso interessiert dich das?", erwiderte sie und die Kälte in ihrer Stimme schien immer weiter zuzunehmen. Shizuo verengte die Augen.

„Weil das hier meine Wohnung ist.", zischte er wütend und ballte die Fäuste. Doch Miya wirkte weiterhin unbeeindruckt.

„Sehr witzig. Kannst du das beweisen?"

Gelangweilt machte sie sich daran den schweren Umzugskarton vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer zu schieben. Shizuo blieb stehen.

Beweisen?

Ja natürlich. Er hatte doch den Mietvertrag noch in seinen Unterlagen. Schließlich hatte er keine offizielle Kündigung bekommen. Es waren nur diese Leute gewesen, die ihm den Schlüssel und seine Möbel nahmen, mit der Andeutung, dass er hier nicht mehr wohnen könnte, wenn er nicht zahlte. Angeblich im Auftrag seines Vermieters - Mr. Kirima - weshalb Shizuo keinen Aufstand gemacht hatte.

Aber Moment…der Vertrag war in seinen Unterlagen und die waren…im Moment bei Kasuka.

Shizuo fuhr hektisch aus seinen Gedanken, fokussierte seinen Blick wieder auf die blonde Frau, die ihn weiterhin seltsam musterte. Er würde hier so nicht weiterkommen…

„Tch. Ich komme wieder.", fuhr er sie an, ehe er sich umdrehte und wütend durch die Tür trat. Er wartete nicht ab, als sie ihm irgendwas hinterher rief. In eiligen Schritten überquerte er die Straße und blieb erst stehen, als er sich beim Bahnhof wieder fand.

Er seufzte.

Er konnte nicht einfach so bei Kasuka auftauchen. Leute würden sich fragen, was Shizuo Heiwajima, stärkster Mann in Ikebukuro, mit dem TV-Star Yuhei Hanejima zu tun hatte. Denn nur eine Handvoll Leute wussten davon, dass sein wirklicher Name Kasuka Heiwajima und Shizuo sein älterer Bruder war. Darunter auch sein Vermieter, der wohl die Sachen zu seinem jüngeren Bruder hat schicken lassen. Wobei Shizuo dieser ganzen Sache immer noch misstrauisch gegenüber stand.

Der ehemalige Bartender trat auf die Rolltreppe, die langsam in den Untergrund fuhr. Mit der U-Bahn würde es deutlich schneller gehen, als wenn er zu Fuß laufen würde. Die Leute hielten nämlich selbst auf der Rolltreppe ihren Abstand, sodass Shizuo in einem personenreichen Gedränge wie hier, seine Freiheit hatte.

Unten angekommen begrüßte ihn die Masse von Ikebukuro. Lautes Gebrabbel war von überall zu hören und es fühlte sich an, als sei er mitten in einem Konzert. Shizuo versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren, denn es war sogar noch voller als sonst.

Er blickte auf die Uhr über einem Kiosk und stellte fest, dass es kurz nach Mittag war. Kein Wunder. Es war Rush Hour, da viele Leute Mittagspause hatten und manche sogar deswegen nach Hause fuhren.

Als Shizuo so darüber nachdachte, begann sein Magen auch zu knurren. Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken hatte er fünf Minuten später ein Brötchen in der Hand, dass er sich beim Kiosk gekauft hatte. Es würde den Hunger zwar nur kurz stillen, aber immerhin besser als nichts.

Er bewegte sich zu der U-Bahn Linie, die ihn zu Kasukas Hotel bringen würde. Noch zwei Minuten.

Shizuos Blick schweifte umher und er betrachtete die obdachlosen Menschen in der hinteren Ecke. Hoffentlich würde er nicht auch so enden…

Der starke Luftzug der plötzlich auftauchte, kündigte die U-Bahn an, welche mit Tempo hinein gebraust kam. Schon beim Vorbeisausen konnte Shizuo sehen, wie voll dieser Waggon war. Und in den hinteren Abteilen sah es nicht besser aus.

Genervt seufzte er, als er sah, wie sich die Leute schon knapp am Rande der Tür hinstellen mussten, um überhaupt noch reinzupassen.

Nein. Definitiv zu voll.

Und damit entschied er noch weitere zehn Minuten auf die nächste Bahn zu warten; in der Hoffnung, sie wäre nicht so voll wie diese hier. Aber auch die nächste sah nicht viel besser aus.

Shizuo seufzte abermals. Warum war er überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen mit der U-Bahn zu fahren?

Er beeilte sich in den Waggon zu kommen, der zwar leerer war, aber nicht so leer, als dass man seinen persönlichen Freiraum hatte. Hier nützte ihm auch sein Bekanntheitsgrad nichts. Es gab keinen Platz wohin die Leute flüchten könnten.

Wohl oder übel musste Shizuo am äußeren Ende nahe der Tür stehen, wo gegenüber von ihm ein großer Mann stand, der ihm seinen Atem quasi in den Nacken hauchte. Er wollte sich schon beschweren, ließ es aber sein, bevor er mitten in der U-Bahn noch einen Wutausbruch bekommen würde.

Er starrte nachdenklich aus der Tür, ließ seinen Blick schweifen, bis er plötzlich in der Menschenmenge etwas schwarzes, schnell Huschendes entdeckte. Shizuo schärfte den Blick und versuchte es zu verfolgen. Blitzartig kam es immer näher und er erkannte eine Person.

Eine ganz bestimmte Person.

Das Piepen der Maschine klingelte in seinen Ohren und kündigte an, dass die U-Bahn Türen jeden Moment schließen würden.

Was-

Bevor er realisieren konnte was er vorhatte, war der Mann bereits flink hinein gesprungen, seine schwarze Jacke fast von der Tür eingeklemmt. Er schlitterte dabei beinahe gegen den großen Mann hinter Shizuo, doch konnte sich noch rechtzeitig fangen.

„Puh, das war knapp.", sagte der Nachzügler und grinste über beide Ohren. Er wuselte durch seine schwarzen Haare, während er lässig seine Hände in die Jackentaschen stopfte. Shizuo starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf ihn herab.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein…

Die U-Bahn begann sich zu bewegen und er entschied sich, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Leider war das so gut wie unmöglich. Vor allem wenn dieser Floh direkt neben ihm stand.

„Shizu-chan?" Zu seinem Unglück schien Izaya ihn sogar noch entdeckt zu haben. „Was machst du denn in der-"

Der andere konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, als die U-Bahn einen Satz nach links machte und er begann zu taumeln. Mehrere Leute schienen sich nicht richtig festgehalten zu haben, stolperten und rempelten dabei andere Leute an. Auch Shizuo wurde gegen die Wand neben der Tür gedrückt, der große Mann direkt neben ihm.

Shizuo sah, dass der Floh sich noch an eine der Stangen festhalten konnte, bevor die Bahn in die Kurve gefahren war. Warum musste er auch ausgerechnet hier einsteigen, vor allem in letzter Sekunde? Wäre er man doch in die erste Bahn gestiegen…

Gerade als sich alle von dem heftigen Stoß erholt zu haben schienen, gab es noch einen weiteren. Und wieder wirbelten Menschen in der Enge umher, Shizuo hielt sich weiterhin hartnäckig irgendwie an der Wand fest. Mehrere Leute fielen gegen seine Seite und seine Nerven wurden immer mehr strapaziert.

Hatte der Fahrer etwa was getrunken oder fuhr er heute mal extra schnell?

Als es sich abermals beruhigt hatte, konnte man wieder normal stehen. Doch als Shizuo sich aufrichten wollte, merkte er, dass noch immer jemand gegen ihn gedrückt wurde. Und nicht nur irgendjemand.

Dieser nervige Bastard höchstpersönlich.

**xxx**

Sie hoben sofort die Köpfe, als sie ein amüsiertes Pfeifen hörten. Eigentlich ging es in dem lauten Trubel unter, der hier herrschte, doch die drei Männer kannten dieses Geräusch so gut, dass sie es überall hören würden. Vor allem wenn es so nahe war.

Einer von ihnen grinste schäbig, entblößte dabei seine kaputten Zähne. Mit der von Narben überzogenen Hand rieb er sich kurz über seinen ungepflegten Bart und richtete seine spärlichen Klamotten. Dann legte er seine Hände ineinander.

„Eine kleine Spende für die Armen…bitte…", sagte er nun etwas lauter als üblich und es lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit eines bestimmten Mannes zu ihnen. Unter seinem traurigen Blick lag etwas viel Raffinierteres, etwas Hinterlistiges. Und genau das war es, was Izaya zu ihnen trieb. Denn dieser Blick sagte ihm, dass sie was für ihn hatten.

Etwas, das nur für ihn bestimmt war.

Der Informant schlenderte unbekümmert zu den Obdachlosen in die Ecke, grinste ihnen schon entgegen, mit einem Gefühl der Vorfreude.

„Ich hab nicht viel, aber ich hoffe es hilft.", sagte Izaya so neutral wie möglich, legte dem Mann unauffällig ein Geldbündel in seine offene Hand. Schon fast blitzartig verschwand dieses in dem Ärmel des Obdachlosen, bevor dieser dafür etwas anderes hervorholte und es genauso schnell in Izayas Hand drückte.

„Haben Sie vielen Dank." Der ärmliche Mann drückte den Kopf auf den Boden, als ein Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit.

Izaya lachte kurz, als er den Zettel in seine Jackentasche steckte. So erbärmlich und lächerlich die Männer hier aussahen, so war es genau das Gegenteil. Sie waren nicht nur raffiniert und geschickt, sie waren auch noch gute Schauspieler.

Der Informant ließ seinen Blick nochmal zu ihnen schweifen, sah gerade, wie der Mann sich von seiner Verbeugung aufrichtete. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Izaya konnte es funkeln sehen.

Das würde interessant werden.

Er kannte ihn schon länger. Seit geraumer Zeit arbeiteten sie nun zusammen und für den Informanten war es eine unermessliche Informationsquelle. Eine der besten um genau zu sein. Und er kannte diesen Menschen und seine genauen Verhaltensweisen; immerhin war es Izayas Fachgebiet.

Dieser Mann war ein Profi, ein Meister seines Faches. Er machte nie Fehler. Und wenn er diesen funkelnden Blick drauf hatte, ahnte Izaya schon, dass er mit dieser Information etwas Größeres auslösen könnte.

Und gerade das machte es so spannend.

Izaya grinste gut gelaunt, wandte sich um und lief in die Richtung des Kiosks. Doch sobald ihm einfiel weshalb er eigentlich hier war, sank seine Laune wieder in den Keller. Er hatte eine Verabredung mit einem seiner Klienten, einer älteren Dame. Angeblich glaubte sie, ihr Mann würde sie betrügen.

Immer diese üblichen Dinge, die man schon von weitem aufklären konnte…

Das Gespräch mit ihr verlief eher schlecht. Schlecht in dem Sinne, dass es wirklich ein Fall der langweiligen Sorte war, und es ihm nach drei Minuten schon auf die Nerven ging. Und diese Frau hatte eine ganz seltsame Art an sich, die Izaya besonders aufregte.

_Unterhaltsam_ war etwas anderes.

Der Mann mit dem Plüschmantel hatte sich gerade von der korpulenten Frau verabschiedet und schaute auf sein Handy. Wenn er sich beeilte, könnte er noch seine Linie bekommen.

Er musste nämlich noch zu einem anderen Klienten, der darauf bestanden hatte, gleich heute noch mit ihm zu sprechen. Sowas blödes. Hoffentlich war es zur Abwechslung mal was Interessantes.

Izaya begann zu laufen, schlängelte sich zwischen die Leute hindurch und schien dabei nicht einen einzigen zu berühren. Nach all dem langen Hin und Her zwischen ihm und Shizuo war er inzwischen mehr als geübt, in Plätzen wie diesen, schnell voran zu kommen.

Trotzdem hatte selbst er heute Probleme, sich durch die riesigen Massen zu winden. Es war nun mal Rush Hour. Und irgendwie schienen alle nur ein einzigen Gedanken zu haben: Hauptsache ich komme pünktlich! Und dementsprechend verhielten sich die Leute auch.

Als der Informant schließlich die Rolltreppen hinunter hastete, sah er schon von oben her die U-Bahn.

Mist!

Er hetzte noch schneller, sprang schon fast über die Leute hinweg, während er versuchte nicht die Balance zu verlieren. Die Tür war noch offen! Auf die letzte Sekunde – und das wirklich buchstäblich – schaffte er es noch in den Waggon.

„Puh, das war knapp.", murmelte er und begann zu grinsen. Das Piepen der Türen klingelte noch in seinen Ohren und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er knapp seinem „Tod" entkommen war.

Zu Tode gequetscht von einer U-Bahn Tür, das klang nicht gerade schön. So wollte er nicht in der Zeitung landen.

Izaya blickte um sich und merkte, dass es auch hier nur so von Leuten wimmelte. Alle Sitzplätze belegt – was eigentlich schon relativ normal war – und viele Leute am Stehen. Teilweise Körper an Körper.

Nun ja, es gab schließlich Schlimmeres.

Die U-Bahn geriet in Bewegung und Izayas Blick schweifte zur Seite. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, ehe sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich.

„Shizu-chan? Was machst du denn in der-" Der schwarzhaarige Mann stoppte, als eine starke Kurve die U-Bahn zum Erschüttern brachte. Die Leute wirbelten umher und der Informant lachte, wie sie sich gegenseitig umschmissen. Er selbst konnte sich noch an einer der Stangen festhalten, sodass er das Durcheinander einigermaßen gut überstand.

Glück gehabt.

Er seufzte und wollte sich wieder Shizuo widmen, doch es kam eine weitere Erschütterung und brachte die Leute zum Stolpern. Doch dieses Mal hatte der Informant wohl oder übel Pech, als er keinen Halt fand und von anderen Menschen umher gedrückt wurde.

Als sich der ganze Tumult wieder beruhigte, fand er sich an jemandes Brust wieder.

Oh.

Er kannte diesen Stoff, dieses Outfit. Schließlich hatte er es selbst tausende Male aufgeschlitzt.

Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Izaya rang sich zu einem Grinsen, während er langsam hochblickte.

„Was für eine wilde Fahrt, was?", sagte er ausweichend und neckisch zugleich, doch Shizuos braune Augen funkelten wütend, während er den Informanten seltsam musterte.

„Izaya.", zischte er, sein Gesicht vor Ärgernis rot angelaufen, wahrscheinlich hatte er heute schon genug Strapazen hinter sich.

Einige der Leute blickten sich zu ihnen um, als sie den bekannten Namen hörten, der nur aus Shizuos Munde so böse gespuckt werden konnte. Automatisch versuchten die Menschen sich von ihnen wegzudrängen, aber da war einfach kein Platz.

Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie hier in diesem Gedränge einen Kampf anfangen würden. Vor allem hatte der Informant so gut wie keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Der Waggon hatte schließlich irgendwann ein Ende und das gefiel Izaya gar nicht.

Seine Hand fand ihren Weg in seine Jackentasche und er umklammerte schnell seine Waffe. Auf engstem Raum - zusammen mit dem stärksten Mann von Ikebukuro wohlgemerkt - war das sicherlich angebracht.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht mehr in Ikebukuro blicken lassen, du miese Ratte!" Shizuos Stimme wurde lauter und irgendwie merkte der Informant, dass der Blondschopf noch angespannter war, als sonst.

„Das sagst du doch immer, Shizu-chan.", erwiderte der andere gelangweilt auf die inzwischen als leere Drohung angesehene Warnung.

Izaya wich soweit es ging nach hinten aus, was eigentlich nur ein paar Zentimeter waren und prallte dabei an den Rücken eines großen Mannes. Shizuos Körperhaltung verriet nur zu deutlich, dass er es einfach nicht ab konnte, dass er hier mit dem Informanten auf so engem Raum eingesperrt war.

Instinktiv folgte er dem Floh, wobei der Informant wegen des großen Mannes, keinen Schritt mehr zurückweichen konnte.

Aber bevor der Blondschopf seine Faust anheben konnte, kam die U-Bahn plötzlich zu einem Halt. Beide Männer hielten inne und starrten zur Tür.

Izaya dachte an seine Flucht, doch gab es sofort auf, als er sah, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab hier so schnell rauszukommen.

Noch mehr Menschen drängten sich in den Waggon, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Die anderen, die aussteigen wollte, wurden sogar teilweise nicht durch gelassen.

Menschen drängten sich zu ihnen, interessierten sich wohl auch nicht dafür, dass die zwei Erzfeinde kurz davor waren sich einen Kampf zu liefern.

Zwei Jugendliche mit ihren Headphones quetschten sich in ihre Ecke, drückten Shizuo noch näher an den Informanten heran. Instinktiv stützte dieser seine Hände an der Wand ab, bevor er noch näher an Izaya heran rutschen konnte. Mit wilden Augen schaute Shizuo um sich, so als ob gleich der nächste Mensch an sie heran stoßen würde.

„Hast du etwa Platzangst?", fragte Izaya unter ihm amüsiert und grinste schelmisch zu ihm hoch. Seine braunen Augen flogen zu ihm und nun sah Izaya ganz deutlich, dass es eher genau das Gegenteil war.

„Pah, ich bin kurz davor dir und diesem Idioten neben mir den Schädel einzuhauen…", zischte Shizuo beherrscht und Izaya sah genau wieso. Der Typ schien mit seiner ohrenbetäubenden Musik den halben Waggon zu unterhalten und natürlich war es direkt neben Shizuo am lautesten. Izaya konnte sich trotzdem ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Lass es lieber, Shizu-chan, es wäre unglücklich hier einen Kampf anzufangen."

„Aber bei dir ist das eine Ausnahme.", sagte Shizuo unmittelbar, während er kalt grinste und mit der Hand nach seinem Shirt griff.

Izaya fühlte doch eine gewisse Unsicherheit aufkommen, da es für ihn keine Fluchtmöglichkeit gab. Sein Körper wurde ein wenig angehoben und gewaltsam gegen die Wand hinter ihm gedrückt.

„Ich warne dich, lass es lieber…", wiederholte der Informant, während er blitzartig eines seiner Taschenmesser an Shizuos Hals drückte. „Wie schon gesagt, es wäre doch schade, wenn du in einer U-Bahn zugrunde gehen würdest. Kein schönes Ende für dich, ne, Shizu-chan?", fuhr der der andere grinsend fort, während Shizuo wütend knurrte.

„Du hast immer noch meine Zigaretten, du Bastard.", lenkte der Blondschopf das Gespräch plötzlich in eine völlig andere Richtung. Shizuo schien zu wissen, dass Izaya es nicht wagen würde, ihn vor Augen so vieler Zeugen zu verletzen. Aber genauso wusste Izaya, dass auch Shizuo nicht einen richtigen Kampf anfangen würde, einfach aus dem Grunde, keine Unschuldigen verletzen zu wollen.

Sie starrten sich eine Weile fokussiert an, bis es schließlich passierte.

Ein weiterer Ruck ging durch die U-Bahn, wodurch einige Passagiere erneut ihre Balance verloren. Einer davon stieß gegen Shizuo, welcher dadurch unglücklicherweise nach vorne kippte.

Die beiden Erzfeinde gerieten abermals aneinander, doch dieses Mal auf eine ganz andere Weise als vorher.

Izayas Augen weiteten sich, als er Shizuos Atem plötzlich an seinem Nacken spüren konnte. Dessen Gesicht verbarg sich unmittelbar in Izayas Haaren, während ihre Körper auf skurrile Art und Weise aneinander klebten. Es ließ eine seltsame Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern aufkommen, auf die beide nicht zu reagieren wussten.

Izaya spürte, wie ihm die Farbe ins Gesicht schoss, als Shizuo tief einatmete und wieder ausatmete. Warmer Atem strich ihm über seinen Nacken und eine Gänsehaut fuhr ihm den Rücken hinunter. Izaya befahl seinem Körper etwas zu tun. Sich irgendwie zu bewegen, doch nichts geschah.

Bevor noch weiteres passieren konnte, schien Shizuo selbst zu realisieren, das etwas hier ganz und gar nicht so laufen sollte wie es gerade passierte.

Ruckartig trennte sich der Blondschopf von dem Schwarzhaarigen, rutschte soweit von ihm ab, wie es nur möglich war. Dabei kitzelten Izayas schwarze Strähnen sein Gesicht, verhedderten sich fast an seiner blauen Sonnenbrille.

Shizuo blickte irritiert zur Seite und sagte kein Wort. Ähnlich erging es Izaya und zum ersten Mal war es für ihn eine ungewohnte Situation.

Dieses Monster…

Zum Glück beider Seiten stoppte die U-Bahn wieder und kam quietschend zum Stehen. Mit einem Ruck öffneten sich die Türen und eine Menge Leute drängten sich hinaus in die Freiheit.

Darunter auch Shizuo, der die Chance zum Aussteigen nutzte und sich von den Massen Ikebukuros davon tragen ließ. Izaya blickte ihm verärgert hinterher und wunderte sich, warum sein Körper ihm in diesem _einen Moment_ einfach nicht mehr gehorchen wollte…


	4. File 0

Die Massen strömten gegen ihn an wie ein großer Schwarm Fische.

Jugendliche, ältere Menschen, Mütter mit ihren Kindern. Alle versuchten irgendwie durchzukommen, um die U-Bahn nicht zu verpassen. Jeder wurde angerempelt und in irgendeiner Weise gehindert, seinen Weg zu gehen.

Alle außer einer.

Shizuos dunkle Aura schien sich so sehr um ihn manifestiert zu haben, dass selbst ältere Menschen, Mütter und die Kinder seine schlechte Laune spüren konnten. Die Leute hielten Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm, trauten sich nicht auch nur einen Meter in seine Nähe.

Der Blondschopf trottete weiter, die Hände fest in die Hosentaschen vergraben. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, was genau da in der U-Bahn vorgefallen war. Warum er sich nicht trennen konnte...

Es war schon öfters passiert, dass er Stirn an Stirn mit dem Floh zusammen geknallt war, während ihren tausenden Zusammentreffen. Doch das war etwas anderes.

Der Geruch des Flohs hatte sich nun hartnäckig in seine Nase festgesetzt, so wie ein schlimmer Virus. Auch wenn ihm andere Gerüche in die Nase flogen, wollte dieser eine nicht verschwinden. Izayas Shampoo vermixt mit seiner Eigennote. Ein widerlicher und zugleich faszinierender Geruch.

Shizuo stampfte verärgert auf. Dieser verdammte Bastard…!

Der ehemalige Bartender hatte den Bahnhof in der Zwischenzeit schon halb verlassen. Er stand nun auf der Rolltreppe, ließ sich hinauf in die Freiheit tragen.

Zum Glück hatte er eh die nächste Station aussteigen müssen. Er wüsste sonst nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Und selbst Izaya schien irritiert gewesen zu sein. Denn wenn selbst dieser Floh nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, dann hieß das schon was.

Shizuo schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

Er sollte sich lieber darum kümmern, dass er seine Wohnung zurückbekam. Sonst könnte er eine weitere Nacht im Park schlafen…

Er lief gerade auf die Straßen hinaus, passierte dabei einige Shopping Meilen, bevor er nach kurzem Fußmarsch bei dem besagten Hotel stand.

In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sein Handy in der Hand und wählte bereits Kasukas Nummer. Hoffentlich war er da. Er hatte so viele Termine, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht erreichbar war. Aber man konnte es ja trotzdem mal versuchen.

„Hallo?", meldete sich dann eine resignierte Stimme nach kurzer Zeit und überrascht wusste Shizuo erst gar nicht, was er sagen wollte.

„...Kasuka. Hast du gerade Zeit?"

„Ich bin vorhin im Hotel angekommen, aber muss gleich wieder weiter. Gibt es was Dringendes?" Shizuo blickte die Hotelwand empor und fixierte die Fenster. Da schien er ja ziemlich viel Glück gehabt zu haben.

„Du sagtest, meine Sachen wären bei dir? Ich muss dringend etwas nachschauen." Er nahm das Handy in die andere Hand.

„Hast du dir die Sache mit dem Haus doch noch überlegt?", fragte sein Bruder, wurde jedoch gleich von Shizuo abgewiesen.

„Nein, du kennst meine Antwort. Und dabei bleibt es auch. Welches Zimmer?" Der Blondschopf betrat schon ungeduldig den Eingang und blickte um sich.

„Die Empfangsdamen wissen Bescheid, falls du mal vorbei kommen solltest. Lass dich unten am Empfang eintragen und dann sehen wir uns gleich." Ohne weitere Erklärungen hatte der andere bereits aufgelegt und etwas irritiert starrte er auf sein Handy.

Nun gut, dann auf in den Kampf.

Shizuo ging langsam auf den Empfangstresen zu, ignorierte dabei die misstrauischen Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden. Nun ja, man sah ja auch nicht alle Tage einen blonden Mann in einem Bartender Outfit herumlaufen.

„Ich möchte zu-" Bevor Shizuo den Satz überhaupt beenden konnte, unterbrach ihn die Dame.

„Wir wissen Bescheid, Herr Heiwajima. Die Nummer ist die 63. Bitte nehmen Sie doch den Fahrstuhl zu Ihrer linken Seite."

Die braunhaarige Frau lächelte nett und zeigte mit ihrem Finger in die Richtung des Fahrstuhls. Kasuka hatte Recht, sie wussten definitiv Bescheid. Und anscheinend durfte er nicht einmal den Namen seines Bruders in der Öffentlichkeit aussprechen…

Als er sich in Bewegung setzte, folgten ihm zwei Männer, gekleidet in schwarzen Anzügen. Wahrscheinlich zum Schutze seines Bruders.

Was das Ganze sollte wusste der Blondschopf auch nicht wirklich, denn wenn er erst einmal in Fahrt war, würden diesen starken Herren ihn auch nicht aufhalten können.

Nicht, dass es dazu kommen würde…

Die beiden Männer betraten kommentarlos den Aufzug und drückten für ihn die Stockwerk-Taste. Shizuo runzelte lediglich die Stirn und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er von zwei schwarz gekleideten Gestalten begleitet wurde. Stumm stiegen sie auf der vierten Etage aus, und dieses Mal war es Shizuo der den beiden Männern folgte und sich zum Zimmer eskortieren lassen ließ.

Als sie vor der Zimmertür standen wollte der Blondschopf mit einem Wink zu verstehen geben, dass er ab hier alleine klar kommen würde, jedoch ignorierten sie es. Offensichtlich begleiteten sie ihn sogar ins Zimmer.

Mit einem Klicken wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen und sie öffnete sich leise. Er spürte einen kleinen Stoß im Rücken und wurde ins Zimmer gedrängt.

Shizuo besah mit Staunen die Räumlichkeiten und wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Augen. Ganz sicher waren die anderen Zimmer nicht so luxuriös eingerichtet wie hier…

„Hallo Bruderherz.", kam eine resignierte Stimme und sein Blick schweifte auf die teuer aussehende Couch, auf die es sich sein Bruder gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er hielt einen Kaffee in der Hand, während vor ihm auf dem Tisch etliche Hefte und Dokumente lagen, die er wohl mit seinem Manager durchgegangen war. Dieser stand fachmännisch neben ihm und nickte Shizuo zu.

„Danke für's reinlassen. Ich werde auch nicht lange stören...", erwiderte der Blondschopf, während er näher auf ihn zu trat.

Der Superstar machte plötzlich eine Kinnbewegung und Shizuo merkte, dass sich die beiden Männer hinter ihm zurückzogen. Wurde auch Zeit; er war ja schließlich kein Verbrecher.

„Du störst nicht." Kasukas Blick wirkte unbeteiligt, jedoch spiegelte sich Sorge in seinen Augen wider, als er sah, wie Shizuo Augen unruhig hin und her zuckten.

„Wann sind die Sachen bei dir angekommen?", fragte Shizuo nun, der das Gerümpel aus seiner Wohnung in der hinteren Ecke wieder erkannte. Es schien, als sei es nur ein Teil anwesend, da es sonst die ganze Wohnung überflutet hätte.

„Vor ungefähr zwei Tagen." Kasuka richtete sich auf und stellte sich neben seinen Bruder.

„Wie ist es passiert?", fragte er dann und beobachtete, wie sein Bruder begann, in dem Gerümpel zu suchen.

„Eine Handvoll Leute standen plötzlich bei mir vor der Tür und behaupteten sie müssten mir einen Teil meiner Möbel wegnehmen. Angeblich handelten sie im Namen von Mr. Kirima, der wohl gesagt hat, ich hätte meine Miete seit zwei Monaten nicht gezahlt. So ein Schwachsinn!" Shizuos grimmige Stimme wurde lauter, während er die Kommode zur Seite schob.

„Das ist ja seltsam. Immerhin müssen sie dir etwas Schriftliches vorlegen, damit sie das machen dürfen." Kasuka legte eine Hand an sein Kinn.

„Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls habe ich ihnen vertraut, weil sie es im Namen meines Vermieters gemacht haben."

Mit einem erneuten Krachen, wurde ein weiteres Objekt zur Seite geräumt und zum Vorschein kamen einige Ordner, welche sich durch die ganze Unordnung schon nicht mehr an ihrem üblichen Platz im Regal befanden.

Shizuo zischte leise.

„Mr. Kirima hat es diesen Leuten also aufgetragen? Das kann ich mir aber kaum vorstellen."

„Huh?"

„Ich kenne ihn persönlich und es wäre komisch, wenn er andere Leute vorschicken würde. Diese ganze Aktion an sich ist schon sehr fragwürdig...", erklärte sein Bruder nachdenklich und hockte sich neben den Blondschopf, als dieser begann die Ordner durchzugehen.

Shizuo hatte seinen Vermieter kein einziges Mal gesehen, da er ein viel beschäftigter Mann war. Nur per Telefon hatten sie einmal kurz gesprochen. Trotzdem würde er eigentlich vorbei kommen, wenn es etwas sehr Dringendes oder Wichtiges war.

„Warum sollte Mr. Kirima einen ganzen Trupp Leute zu dir schicken, die dir die Möbel aus dem Haus zerren? Normalerweise würde man doch eher selber vorbei kommen und Bescheid sagen oder zumindest anrufen, wenn es um sowas geht."

Shizuo zischte kurz, als er in dem Ordner nicht fand, was er suchte.

„Was weiß ich, Kasuka. Ich kenne mich damit nicht aus. Wer weiß schon, was heutzutage normal ist. Oder was in Ikebukuro _normal_ ist. Vielleicht ist es ja halt so, dass man dir die Möbel und den Haustürschlüssel wegnimmt..."

„Ganz ohne Grund haben sie es ja auch nicht gemacht. Oder?", unterstrich Kasuka und merkte, wie Shizuos Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Eine Weile sagte er nichts, dann seufzte er.

„Ich habe selber nachgeschaut, weil ich es nicht glauben konnte.", begann der ehemalige Bartender, während er sich den nächsten Ordner schnappte und ihn wild aufriss.

„Aber es war nichts mehr auf dem Konto. Rein gar nichts." Eine drückende Stille breitete sich aus und Kasuka blieb eine Weile stumm, während er darüber nachdachte.

Es schien ja immer kurioser zu werden. Warum verschwand einfach plötzlich das ganze Geld seines Bruders von seinem Konto? Natürlich war das deren Vorwand gewesen, die Möbel entziehen zu können. Ohne Geld konnte man schließlich keine Miete bezahlen… Aber trotzdem. Kasuka hatte eigentlich genug Vertrauen in seinen Bruder, dass er seinen Verdienst nicht einfach zum Fenster rausschmeißen würde. Warum sollte er auch?

„Hier drin ist er auch nicht...das gibt es doch gar nicht…", grummelte Shizuo wütend und riss Kasuka aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was ist los?", fragte er, während er mit seinem resignierten Blick das wütende Gesicht seines Bruders studierte.

„Ich finde es nicht. Er ist weg…", knurrte der Blondschopf und blätterte weiterhin wild durch die Dokumente in dem Ordner.

„Was ist weg?"

„Der Mietvertrag!"

Kasuka blinzelte, starrte auf die drei Ordner, die Shizuo schon durch gewälzt hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder nicht viel von Ordnung hielt, was solche Feinheiten wie Dokumentenverwaltung betraf, aber dass er den Mietvertrag verloren bringen würde konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen.

„Vielleicht hast du es übersehen?", schlug der Superstar vor und schnappte sich einen der grauen Ordner, um ihn selbst mal durchzuschauen.

„Glaube mir, er ist nicht da…", wiederholte sein Bruder und fuhr sich genervt durch die blonden Haare.

„Kasuka-san. Es wird bald Zeit für Ihren nächsten Termin.", begann der Manager plötzlich zu sprechen, doch der TV-Star schnitt ihm dazwischen. „Noch fünf Minuten bitte."

Shizuo hörte das tiefe Seufzen des Managers, aber er schien es dabei zu belassen. Aber auch Kasuka musste nach kurzer Zeit die drei Ordner erfolglos zur Seite legen.

„Ich sag ja, dass es weg ist…", wiederholte der Blondschopf ungläubig und rappelte sich auf. Kasuka starrte von unten zu ihm hoch.

„Hast du die Telefonnummer von Mr. Kirima?" Kasuka nickte, zückte kurzerhand sein Handy und reichte es an seinen Bruder weiter. Grimmig tippte Shizuo auf den grünen Hörer und wartete. Aber das einzige was er hörte, war die monotone Stimme einer Computerfrau.

„Die von Ihnen gewählte Rufnummer ist uns nicht bekannt oder wird nicht unter-" Bevor die Stimme überhaupt zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte der Blondschopf bereits genervt aufgelegt.

Kasuka, der den Text auch ohne Lautsprecherfunktion hören konnte, runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Gib mal her", sagte er, als er sich sein Handy aus der Hand seines Bruders schnappte.

Shizuo ließ sich das Mobiltelefon aus der Hand reißen und sah, wie sein Bruder es im nächsten Moment auch schon am Ohr hielt.

Aber nur Sekunden später hörte man die gleiche monotone Stimme, die Shizuo langsam zur Weißglut brachte.

„Die Nummer existiert nicht?", murmelte Kasuka verwirrt und stand nun auch wieder auf seinen Füßen.

Nun wurde es absolut merkwürdig.

„Vielleicht hat er eine neue Nummer?", vermutete der Blondschopf, aber Kasuka schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ohne seinen Mietern das mitzuteilen? Glaube ich nicht. Vor allem ist es seltsam, dass es ausgerechnet jetzt, wo dein Mietvertrag verschwunden ist, der Vermieter auch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ist. Hier stimmt etwas nicht…"

„Der Vertrag muss verloren gegangen sein, während die Typen es hier hin transportiert haben. Diese Idioten…"

„Wie soll denn ein Mietvertrag aus einem Ordner _während_ des Transportes verloren gegangen sein? Unmöglich.", widersprach Kasuka und blickte seinen Bruder sorgenvoll.

„Jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr beweisen, dass die Wohnung eigentlich mir gehört. So ein Dreck!", fluchte Shizuo weiter und begann umher zu laufen. Kasuka runzelte daraufhin nur die Stirn, fragte aber nicht nach, was sein Bruder genau damit meinte.

„So wie es aussieht, ist es ein ziemlich kurioser Fall. Aber ich glaube, ich weiß wie wir Hilfe bekommen könnten…"

Kasukas Blick war ernst, da es offensichtlich inzwischen mehr, als nur ein dummer Streich war.

„...Und wie?" Shizuo fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare und man sah inzwischen, dass er doch so langsam aber sicher am Verzweifeln war.

„Izaya Orihara."

Schlagartig riss Shizuo die Augen auf und war sofort auf 180. Der Name hätte nicht kommen dürfen.

„Bist du verrückt? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich diesen Dreckskerl um Hilfe bitte!"

Der Manager in der hinteren Ecke schien erschrocken angesichts des plötzlichen Wutausbruchs, Kasuka jedoch schien nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er wusste genau, wie empfindlich sein Bruder auf diesen Mann reagierte, jedoch wusste er auch, dass dieser Mann ein Profi in diesem Fach war.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", kam prompt der Gegenschlag und der Blondschopf verstummte.

Kasuka seufzte kurz, ehe er seinem Manager mit einem Wink einen Befehl erteilte, den er wohl schon so oft ausführte, dass er genau wusste, was Kasuka von ihm wollte.

„Ich schlag dir was vor: Ich fahre nochmal kurz bei Mr. Kirima vorbei und schau ob ich ihn finden kann. Und du denkst bitte nochmal darüber nach. Denn normal ist diese Sache hier definitiv nicht. Da weiß er bestimmt mehr drüber...", sagte der Superstar, während sein Manager ihm seinen Mantel anzog.

Shizuo verzog das Gesicht.

Er würde sich eher fünfmal ein Bier herunter würgen, als zu dieser hinterhältigen Ratte zu gehen und um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich aufgehalten habe.", murmelte Shizuo schuldbewusst und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Diese ganze Sache wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde seltsamer. Er hatte Kasuka lange genug von seiner Arbeit abgehalten. Er seufzte.

„Ich hole die Sachen demnächst ab, wenn ich meine Wohnung wieder habe. Sorry..." Kasuka nickte kurz und blickte ihm hinterher, wie er, ohne sich weiter zu verabschieden, das Hotelzimmer verließ.

Schließlich drehte Kasuka sich um und starrte seinem Manager in die Augen.

„Hayato, stell den Wagen bereit. Wir fahren nach Shinjuku."


	5. Blackberry Blue

Es war einfach unglaublich - sowas von genial. Das war es mal wieder wert ein Informant zu sein. Der schwarzhaarige Mann setzte sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl und rollte an den Tisch heran.

Er konnte die Spannung schon quasi in der Luft riechen, so groß würde dieses Ereignis sein, das sich da gerade zusammen braute. Mit den Fingern trommelte er ungeduldig auf dem Tisch herum.

Izayas Blick schweifte auf sein pinkes Handy auf der Couch. Auch wenn er gerade erst ein Telefonat geführt hatte, juckte es ihm in den Fingern, das nächste zu führen. Er musste den nächsten Stein ins Rollen bringen, er musste die Kette weiter führen, er musste seinen nächsten Schachzug überdenken. Doch er wusste, wenn er zu voreilig handelte, könnte das große Auswirkungen verursachen, die natürlich ihren Preis hatten. Izaya begann zu lachen.

„Ah, Ikebukuro, die Stadt die niemals schläft. Genial!"

Er drehte sich weiter in seinem Schreibtischstuhl und erntete einen seltsamen Blick von Namie. Seine Sekretärin, die nicht ganz freiwillig hier bei ihm im Büro saß, wusste manchmal nicht Recht, was sie von diesem Psychopathen halten sollte.

Meistens schien er völlig begeistert von einem Stadtteil zu sein, der aus Namies Sicht eigentlich nichts Besonderes war. Und fast immer grinste er über beide Ohren und sagte solche Dinge wie gerade eben. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeutete. Denn dann ließ er die halbe Stadt auf dem Kopfe stehen.

Namie seufzte.

„Wie viele Menschen werden dieses Mal sterben?", fragte die Frau mit den langen Haaren resigniert, als ob sie gerade über das Wetter sprechen würde.

„Aber Namie-san, was redest du denn da? Niemand wird hier sterben.", sagte der Informant mit kichernder und gleichzeitig vorwurfsvoller Stimme, während er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Du brauchst es gar nicht erst leugnen. Ich weiß, dass was Spezielles im Gange ist."

Izayas Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Sie war wahrlich nicht so schlecht darin, wie er vermutet hatte. Namie schien ihn analysieren zu können und bemerkte anscheinend bestimmte Dinge an seinem Verhalten ihr gegenüber.

Aber an ihn würde sie nicht heran kommen. Sie würde niemals so gut sein wie er. Auch wenn diese Dame ein spitzen Feingefühl dafür zu haben schien.

„Haha, wenn du dir so sicher darüber bist, wäre es doch eine Schande wenn ich jetzt schon alles verrate, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Izaya und trat zu der Couch hinüber, ehe er sich darin fallen ließ.

„Tch. Solange meine Bezahlung stimmt, kann es mir sowieso egal sein." Der Informant lachte.

„Immer so kalt, Namie-san. Interessiert dich meine Arbeit denn nicht?"

„Hör mir bloß auf mit deinen schäbigen Machenschaften. Seiji ist das einzige was mich interessiert." Izaya verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und tat so, als sei er wahrlich empört.

„Aber Namie-san…"

Doch die langhaarige Frau ignorierte sein Gejammer und begann sich ihre Jacke anzuziehen.

„Grüß Seiji-san von mir!", rief er ihr hinterher, doch als Antwort wurde nur die Tür heftig zugeknallt.

„Oh, wunder Punkt?" Izaya lachte kurz und sein amüsierter Blick fiel auf sein Schachbrett. Im Moment stand es gut, sogar sehr gut. Und das Puzzle setzte sich langsam immer mehr zusammen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann seufzte erneut, als seine Gedanken wieder zu der Situation in der U-Bahn schweiften.

Wirklich verstanden hatte er es nicht. Auch wenn er sich selbst einen Spezialisten in dem Fall nannte, konnte er es nicht erklären, was genau da nun vorgefallen war. Da hatte er ihn mal wieder überrascht, dieses Monster und seine unvorhersehbaren Aktionen.

Izaya schnappte sich in einer lockeren Bewegung seinen Laptop von dem Tisch. Er hatte gerade die letzte Mail für heute rausgeschickt, auch wenn es mit dem Mailverkehr quasi nie zu Ende ging.

Aber für heute war Schluss. Es gab immerhin noch andere wichtige Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Einige Momente später fiel Izayas Blick auf die Zigarettenschachtel auf dem Glastisch.

„Blackberry Blue?", murmelte er leise, als er den Namen der Marke vor sich hin murmelte. Wie konnte man so verrückt danach sein? Izaya schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Er hatte schon mehrere Leute mit Entzugserscheinungen erlebt. Bei manchen war es stärker und bei manchen schwächer, aber Shizuo konnte er nicht ganz einordnen. Er schwankte irgendwo dazwischen.

Izaya schnappte sich das Objekt und drehte es hin und her, bevor er sich neugierig eine Zigarette unter die Nase hielt. Der etwas süßliche Geruch drang in seine Nase und irgendwie war es ein interessanter Geruch. Er hatte früher mal für eine kurze Zeit geraucht, wusste also, dass es keine übliche Zigarette war.

Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich. Vielleicht sollte er doch einfach mal eine ausprobieren?

Er kicherte.

Izaya grinste in sich hinein, während er auf sein Handy starrte. Er fragte sich, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis er vorbei käme. Denn in der Situation in der er jetzt wohl oder übel steckte, würde er ohne Hilfe nicht mehr so schnell heraus kommen.

„Der arme Shizu-chan…" Der Informant lachte.

**xxx**

Es war nichts davon geplant gewesen. Weder das Hotel, noch der Wutausbruch, der ihn nun heimsuchte. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen schnappte er sich den nächsten Heini, der behauptete er würde morgen sein Geld zurückzahlen.

„I-Ich verspreche e-es. W-wirklich!", stotterte der junge Mann, der gerade an seinem Hoodie in der Luft baumelte. Seine zittrigen Hände klammerten sich verzweifelt und die des ehemaligen Bartenders, der wohl heute keine wirkliche Gnade zeigte.

Tom schüttelte nur müde mit seinem Kopf.

Es war ja normal, dass Shizuo bei manchem Schuldner der Kragen platzte, doch heute schien es, als wäre er durchgehend elektrisiert. Seine dunkle Aura wich auch keine Sekunde von ihm, während jeder Schuldner ihn aufzuregen schien. Selbst diejenigen die die Hälfte des Geldes zurückzahlten.

Es musste wohl doch etwas vorgefallen sein, denn seine gestrige Ausrede mit „Ich habe meinen Wohnungsschlüssel verloren gebracht" glaubte ihm der Mann mit den Dreadlocks kein Stück. Trotzdem hatte er ihn nicht hinterfragt. Aber so langsam glaubte Tom, dass er das doch vielleicht mal tun sollte…

Shizuo drückte gerade den mickrigen Mann gegen die nächste Wand und ignorierte sein ständiges Gewimmer.

„Shizuo.", sagte Tom etwas lauter und trat näher an ihn heran. Der blonde Mann drehte ihm den Kopf zu und sein Blick war mehr als nur zerknirscht, trotzdem ließ er den Mann zu Boden rutschen.

Dem armen Typen stand die Angst und auch die Erleichterung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, bevor er sich hastig aufrappelte und davon rannte.

„Wenn du beim nächsten Mal das Geld nicht hast, bist du dran!", spuckte der ehemalige Bartender ihm wütend hinterher und ließ im nächsten Moment einen großen Schwall an verbrauchter Luft raus.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Tom nun und sein sorgenvoller Blick lag auf dem Blondschopf. Shizuo sagte nichts, sondern fischte zum wiederholten Male in seine Weste herum, auf der Suche nach Zigaretten, die nicht vorhanden waren. Er knurrte leise.

Tom bemerkte die Bewegung und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nun schon öfters in seine Weste gegriffen um seine Zigaretten rauszuholen, doch er tat es einfach nicht. Er hatte ihn nicht drauf angesprochen, dennoch benahm sich sein Kumpel heute ziemlich seltsam…

„So können wir nicht arbeiten…", seufzte Tom dann nach einer Weile und hob die Hand an seine Stirn. Shizuo blickte ihn überrascht an und für einen Moment sah er verzweifelt aus.

„Tut mir Leid, Tom. Es ist einfach nicht mein Tag heute." Tom sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an, denn sein Chef wusste, dass auch das auf irgendeine Art eine Lüge war.

„Nimm dir doch mal morgen einfach mal frei und-"

„Nein!", unterbrach der andere ihn sofort und Tom verstummte überrascht.

Shizuo brauchte es.

Die Arbeit mit Tom war das einzige was ihn ablenkte, was ihn bei Sinnen hielt. Er wüsste sonst nicht, wohin mit der ganzen Wut, die in seinem Körper Purzelbäume zu schlagen schien. Und nun sagte ihm Tom, dass er eine Auszeit brauchte?

„Dann sag mir, was mit dir los ist. Du benimmst dich echt seltsam." Und das allein von seinem Kumpel zu hören, machte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, Tom." Sein Chef runzelte erneut die Stirn. Merkte der Blondschopf denn nicht, wie einfach seine Ausreden zu durchschauen waren?

Tom seufzte geschlagen.

„Okay. Das war's erstmal für heute.", sagte er schließlich und hob die Hand um Shizuo zu sagen, dass er gehen konnte. Sie waren schließlich schon seit Stunden dabei und Tom war eher ganz schön ausgelaugt von dem Tag. Und Shizuo schien einfach nur dauerhaft gereizt zu sein.

„Morgen, selbe Uhrzeit?", fragte der Blondschopf und er sah wie Tom noch nickte, eher dieser davon stiefelte.

Shizuo seufzte erneut und vergrub seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Der Tag war miserabel.

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, lief so, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Shizuo begann zu laufen, mischte sich in die Massen von Ikebukuro. Gestern Abend wurde er noch von einem der Bediensteten eines Hotels überredet sich ein Zimmer zu nehmen, weil er minutenlang davor gestanden und in den Himmel gestarrt hatte. Die junge Dame hatte versprochen, dass es für eine Nacht auch nicht teuer sei, doch Shizuo wusste, dass für sie das Wort „teuer" eine ganz andere Bedeutung hatte, als für ihn.

Nun ja, viel Bares war jetzt zumindest nicht mehr übrig. Wenigstens hatte er mal richtig durch geschlafen, sich frische Unterwäsche besorgt und in einem Luxus Badezimmer geduscht, auch wenn das ihm das auch in einfacher Form gereicht hätte…

Shizuo war nun mitten in einer Shoppingmeile, schlängelte sich durch die Pärchen und kichernden Mädchen hindurch. Einige Bandenmitglieder streunten ebenfalls durch die Gegend, jedoch ignorierten sie den Blondschopf. Sie merkten anscheinend schon so, dass es nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt war, einen Kampf mit dem Monster von Ikebukuro anzufangen.

Shizuo trottete weiter, bis die Menschenmassen weniger wurden und nur noch vereinzelt ein paar Leute ihm entgegen kamen. Er wusste genau, dass dort hinten in der ruhigeren Ecke ein Automat stand.

Ein Zigarettenautomat.

Shizuo bog um die Ecke und sah das kantige Objekt vom Weiten. Wenn er noch länger ohne Zigaretten leben musste, würde er wirklich noch durchdrehen. Er starrte für einen kurzen Moment genervt auf die verschiedenen Sorten der Zigaretten, bevor er mit dem Bein gegen das Metall trat. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein paar Schachteln fielen aus dem Automaten.

Normalerweise bezahlte er für seine Zigaretten, aber das war jetzt wirklich ein Notfall. Und in Ikebukuro interessierte es eh keinen, wenn er mal „aus Versehen" etwas demolierte.

Er betrachtete die paar Schachteln in seiner Hand.

Keine Marke hatte ihm in den ganzen Jahren wirklich je zugesagt, sie schmeckten einfach alle widerlich. Die einzige Marke, die er wirklich rauchte, gab es nur in einem bestimmten Laden und dort würde er sicher nicht einfach was stehlen.

Shizuo knurrte, entschied sich jedoch für die rote Verpackung. Man hörte das Geräusch des Feuerzeugs, als er sich endlich - nach 22 Stunden – mal wieder eine Zigarette anzündete. Er blies den Qualm aus, zwang sich dazu, sich zu beruhigen, doch die Zigarette schmeckte einfach nur scheußlich. Wütend zerbrach er sie in zwei Enden und trampelte mit den Fuß drauf herum.

„So ein Dreck!", fluchte er laut und riss nebenbei die anderen Verpackungen auf, um die anderen Zigaretten auszuprobieren. Doch auch diese erzielten nicht den gewünschten Effekt, den er sich erhofft hatte. Eher brachten sie seine Laune nur noch mehr in den Keller.

Der Blondschopf begann genervt davon zu trotten und schmiss die übrig gebliebenen Verpackungen in den nächst gelegenen Mülleimer.

Es schien wirklich so, als ob nur seine Lieblingsmarke ihn beruhigen konnte. Sie war etwas Besonderes, etwas süßlicher als die anderen Zigaretten, die einfach nur bitter schmeckten und einen faden Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund hinterließen. Doch diese eine Zigarettenmarke...

Er stellte sich den süßlichen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge vor, wie der Rauch durch seine Lunge drang…

Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte eine Zigarette.

Jetzt.

Sofort.

Zähneknirschend begann er wieder in die Menschenmenge hinein zu stampfen, bahnte sich seinen Weg Richtung Shinjuku. Es gab nur einen Ort, wo er seine Zigaretten bekommen würde.

Und er würde sie bekommen.

Shizuo begann kalt zu grinsen, holte sein Handy hervor und wählte eine Nummer, die ihn bereits tausende Male angerufen hatte. Der Blondschopf hatte zwar versucht die Nummer in die Blacklist zu schieben, jedoch hatte diese miese Ratte so viele Handynummern, dass er es irgendwann genervt aufgegeben hatte.

Es führte sogar so weit, dass er die Nummern extra unter dem Namen „Dreckiger Bastard" in seinem Adressbuch abgespeichert hatte, nur damit er wusste, dass es der Dreckskerl war, der ihn gerade anrief.

Es rauschte kurz am Telefon, ehe jemand das Gespräch auf der anderen Seite entgegennahm.

„Izaya Orihara zu Ihren Diensten~", meldete sich seine reibungslose Stimme amüsiert.

„I-za-ya-kun", grollte der Blondschopf instinktiv und manche Leute in der Stadt drehten sich ängstlich zu dem telefonierenden Mann um, als ob sie erwarteten, dass gleich halb Ikebukuro zerstört werden würde.

„Shizu-chan. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass du anrufst?" Izaya klang überhaupt nicht überrascht, wie Shizuo feststellte. Fast, als hätte er seinen Anruf erwartet. Schießlich kam es nicht alle Tage vor, dass er versuchte den Informanten anzurufen.

„Ich komm vorbei um dir den Arsch zu versohlen, was sonst?"

Er hörte Izaya lachen.

„Haha, zu nett von dir, dass du mich sogar vorwarnst. Aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Zurzeit bin ich nicht in Shinjuku."

Shizuo stoppte in seinen Zügen und blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen. Das grüne Männchen, das ihm sagte, dass er gehen durfte, blinkte noch kurz, ehe es erlosch.

„Und wo treibst du dich dann rum, du miese Ratte?" Shizuo spürte, dass irgendwas komisch war.

„Haha, das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was? So lebensmüde bin ich auch nicht, dass ich dir sage wo ich bin." Langsam begann Shizuo sich wieder zu bewegen und überquerte die Straße.

„Ahh…aber weil mir sowieso gerade langweilig ist, können wir das Ganze auch gleich zu einem Spiel umwandeln."

„Hör mir auf mit deinen scheiß Spielchen, du Floh!"

„Ah, langweilig, Shizu-chan. Ohne einen kleinen Tipp findest du mich eh nicht." Izaya schien das ganze sichtlich zu amüsieren. Shizuo knurrte verärgert.

Er ist so gut wie tot. Definitiv, ja definitiv!

„Hm, ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst, und das ist…" Izaya ließ extra eine lange Pause als er damit trotzdem das „Spiel" begann und Shizuo begann zu knurren.

„…blond."

Spätestens als er Izayas Stimme doppelt hören konnte, hätte er reagieren müssen, jedoch bewegte er sich nicht.

Ein Messer zischte knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei und traf dabei die Innenseite seiner dunkelblauen Sonnenbrille, die durch den Druck von seiner Nase flog und ab in die Masse Ikebukuros geschleudert wurde. Shizuo blickte dem Objekt hinterher, sah, wie es über den Asphalt schleuderte und im nächsten Moment der nächste Passant drauf trampelte.

Das knirschende Geräusch des Plastik war kaum zu überhören, doch der Fußgänger schien sich nicht wirklich zu wundern, auf was er da gerade getreten war, sondern streunte einfach weiter.

Shizuos Faust ballte sich.

So war das also.

Es war eine lautlose Einladung zu ihrer Hetzjagd, die nun beginnen sollte.

Shizuo grinste kalt.

Menschen von Ikebukuro umrundeten ihn weiterhin und schienen den im Weg stehen Mann mit dem Bartender Outfit völlig zu ignorieren. Shizuos Körper bewegte sich immer noch nicht, nur seine Augen schweiften suchend hin und her.

Diese dreckige Ratte…!

Solange die Leute ihn umrundeten, würde der Floh nicht viele Messer werfen, sondern eher in den Nahkampf wechseln. Und darauf wartete der Blondschopf.

Schließlich sah er eine huschende Bewegung zu seiner Seite und daraufhin hatte er diesen absolut irritierenden Geruch des Flohs in seiner Nase. Wie neulich in der U-Bahn. Shizuo verzog das Gesicht.

Was für eine Pest!

„Du Bastard!", brüllte Shizuo in sein Handy, drehte sich schnell zur Seite und streckte die Faust aus.

„Daneben Shizu-chan", lachte der Izaya, der agil ausgewichen war und mit seinem Körper einige Meter entfernt landete.

Dessen amüsierte Stimme brachte den Blondschopf nur noch mehr auf die Palme, sodass Shizuo sich zusammen reißen musste, sein Handy in der Hand nicht zu zerstören. Immer noch lachend begann der Informant davonzulaufen und wusste ganz genau, dass der andere ihm folgen würde.

„I-za-ya!", dröhnte das Gebrüll durch die Shoppingmeilen von Ikebukuro und jeder wusste, dass es Zeit war, sich besser in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Es knallte erneut und das Straßenschild krachte auf eines der geparkten Autos, wo eben noch ein schwarzhaariger Mann herum geturnt hatte. Es war eine ihrer üblichen Jagden, ihr berühmtes Katz- und Maus Spiel. Und wie immer, schaffte es der Blondschopf die halbe Stadt auf seinem Weg zu zerstören, während Izaya flink wie eine Katze seinen Angriffen auswich.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten waren sie schon etwas außerhalb der Stadt und durch etliche Straßen gerannt. Izaya verschwand kichernd in die nächste Gasse, während Shizuo ihm dicht auf den Fersen war. Schwer atmend kamen sie dann beide zum Stehen. Shizuo spuckte kurz zur Seite und begann zu grinsen.

Ende der Fahnenstange. Eine Sackgasse. Dead End.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Izaya zückte ein Messer, das er als seine Verteidigung schnell nach vorne hielt. Und trotz der misslichen Lage in der er sich nun unpraktischer Weise befand, wich sein typisches Grinsen keinen Millimeter von seinem Gesicht.

„Hab dich, Floh.", sagte Shizuo nun und trat immer ein Stückchen näher, während Izaya genau das Gegenteil tat und immer mehr nach hinten auswich.

„Shizu-chan, noch nie von dem Sprichwort „Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben" gehört?", höhnte Izaya und kam langsam unweigerlich ans Ende der Gasse.

„Für dich ist gleich eh Feierabend, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Egal ob Tag oder Abend...", zischte der andere, während er sich weiterhin unbeeindruckt näherte. Izaya lachte jedoch nur.

Man spürte langsam wie die Spannung regelrecht in der Luft lag und es elektrisierte. Shizuo stand nur noch zwei Meter entfernt. Oder nicht mal das.

„Ah, witzig wie du versuchst dich rauszureden. Weisheiten sind wohl einfach nicht dein Ding.", sagte Izaya während er den Kopf schief legte. „Oh warte, stimmt ja gar nicht. Alles was dein kleines Gehirn fordert, ist nicht dein Ding."

Shizuo ließ lediglich die Knochen in seinen Fingern knacken, sein eiskaltes Grinsen wich ebenfalls nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Doch bei ihm hatte es nicht die Bedeutung eines neckischen Grinsens, wie bei dem Floh.

Nein.

Eher versuchte er gerade, seine ganze Wut in dieses verzerrte Grinsen zu packen. Sein Körper begann zu zittern.

„Rück die Zigaretten raus.", forderte der Blondschopf schließlich - zum wiederholten Male - und ihm kam es vor, als ob dies der einzige Satz war, den er in der letzten Zeit sagen konnte. Izaya jedoch antwortete nicht, seine Augen huschten eilig hin und her – suchten nach einer Möglichkeit seinem Monster zu entkommen, bis er sich plötzlich bewegte.

Der Blondschopf verengte die Augen, als dann ein Messer in seine Richtung folgte. Das Objekt streifte Shizuo nur an der Schulter und er merkte schnell, dass es nur zur Ablenkung dienen sollte.

Denn der Floh huschte blitzartig nach vorne, vorbei an dem Monster von Ikebukuro und begann erneut zu Lachen.

„Haha, Shizu-chan, du bist zu langsam, um-"

Doch er hatte nicht mit Shizuos Reflexen gerechnet.

Er spürte einen festen Druck um seinen Arm und wurde gnadenlos zurück geschleudert, sodass er seinen neckische Satz ironischerweise nicht beenden konnte. Izaya fing sich jedoch relativ schnell und schwang eines seiner Messer entlang Shizuos Hüfte, während er versuchte zu entkommen.

Der blonde Mann zischte wütend, aber kümmerte sich kein weiteres Stück um die Verletzung oder den Umstand, dass der Floh erneut eines seiner geliebten Bartender Outfits ruiniert hatte. Was zählte, war die Tatsache, dass er ihn in seiner Mangel hatte, ihn endlich gefangen hatte.

Shizuo grinste kalt, bevor er Izaya mit beiden Händen hart an die kalte Wand drückte. Der mickrige Körper erzitterte kurz unter dem immensen Druck, doch Shizuo ignorierte es. Izayas Gesicht verzog sich und zeigte ihm damit, dass ihm diese Wendung ganz sicher nicht gefiel.

„Sorry Shizu-chan, aber ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag mit einem Monster _spielen_.", sagte Izaya und der Blondschopf wusste genau, dass es ein Zeichen dafür war, dass es dem anderen zu gefährlich wurde.

Shizuo schnaubte erneut, als der Floh versuchte durch einen Angriff mit seinem Messer zu entkommen. Doch der Blondschopf ließ es zu, dass das Messer sich in seine Haut bohrte, bewegte sich nicht, wie es eigentlich vom Informanten erwartet war.

Das Messer schlitterte ihm aus der Hand, als der andere den Druck nochmals erhöhte. Standfest blieb Shizuo stehen und lockerte seinen mörderischen Griff keine Sekunde. Etwas Blut lief aus der Wunde, jedoch schien er sich dafür kein Stück zu interessieren.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich nun entkommen lassen, du dreckige Ratte!"

Izaya lachte kurz, ehe er die Augen verengte.

„Doch, ich glaube schon."

Er grinste schelmisch zu ihm hoch und das Flackern in seinen dunklen, rötlichen Augen ließ den anderen wissen, dass er irgendein Ass im Ärmel hatte.

„Huh?", knurrte der andere wütend und es war der Moment, als Shizuo sich näher zu ihm hinunter beugte und sie beide Stirn an Stirn prallten, als er es langsam bemerkte.

_Was-_

Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen als Shizuo den bekannten Geruch riechen konnte, und es war fast so, als betäubte es ihn. Als würden seine Sinne plötzlich davon benebelt werden, auf so eine seltsame, skurrile Art und Weise, dass der Blondschopf nicht mehr wusste, was hier mit ihm geschah.

**xxx**

„Doch ich glaube schon."

Izaya begann schelmisch zu grinsen.

Es war mal wieder diese eine Situation. Die Schach-Situation, ein Aufeinandertreffen der stärksten Partien. Üblicherweise hatte Izaya immer eine Trumpfkarte im Ärmel, egal ob es nun Shizuo betraf oder wenn er sich zu seinen Klienten in Ikebukuro begab. Falls er mal in richtige Schwierigkeiten geraten sollte - was schon oft genug passiert war - konnte er sich immer irgendwie befreien.

Das alles aber beruhte nur auf einer einzigen Grundlage, auf einer einzigen, bitteren Erfahrung, die er vor einigen Jahren machen durfte. Shiki war alles andere als tolerant gewesen und es war eine beschämende Niederlage für den Informanten.

Nun ja keine echte Niederlage, aber für Izaya persönlich war es das.

„Huh?" Izaya wurde von Shizuos fragendem Knurren aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sein Grinsen vertiefte sich, als sie Stirn an Stirn prallten.

Diese Trumpfkarte, die er hatte, würde ihm sogar Shizuo Heiwajima vom Leib halten. Zumindest für den heutigen Tag, für die heutige Situation. Denn er wusste, dass Shizuo seine Hilfe benötigte. Komme was wolle.

Doch es sollte mal wieder ganz anders kommen, als Izaya es gedacht hatte.

Denn plötzlich und ohne einen bestimmten Grund, begann sich Shizuos Gesichtsausdruck zu verändern, wandelte sich von wütend zu überrascht und von überrascht zu einer seltsamen, ruhigen Form.

Izaya verengte die Augen, nahm teilweise skeptisch, aber auch neugierig die interessante Verhaltensweise auf, die er in dieser Form bei dem ehemaligen Bartender noch nie gesehen hatte. Bis er auf einmal spürte, wie der andere sich begann zu bewegen.

„Izaya…", kam es dunkel aus Shizuos Kehle, während er sich näher zu dem Informanten hinunter beugte. „Warum riechst du nach meinen Zigaretten…?"

Izayas Augen weiteten sich kurz, als er spürte, wie der andere sich noch enger an ihn drückte und nun mit seinem Gesicht in seinem Nacken war. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte heißen Atem über seine Haut hauchen und ungewollt überkam ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Da war es wieder.

Dieses Gefühl von neulich, dass ihn auch in der U-Bahn überfallen hatte.

„…Eh? Shizu-chan, du weißt doch, dass ich nicht rauche.", erwiderte Izaya kurz schnaubend in seiner üblichen Stimme, versuchte jedoch dabei seine Gefasstheit zu bewahren, die mit jedem Atemzug des Blondschopfes in seinem Nacken, zu schwinden schien.

Der Informant versuchte erneut an eines seiner Messer in seiner Plüschjacke ranzukommen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Seitdem sie so eng aneinander klebten, war es quasi unmöglich sich zu bewegen.

„Du hast geraucht…", stellte Shizuo grummelnd fest und seine Stimme war plötzlich ganz nahe an seinem Ohr, während er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, der so gesättigt klang, als ob er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geatmet hatte.

„Ich mache mich von sowas nicht abhängig, Shizu-chan.", erwähnte er weiterhin, doch was er sagte schien den anderen nicht zu überzeugen.

„Du lügst…", hörte er plötzlich Shizuo flüstern, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Wispern an seinem Ohr.

Innerlich fluchte Izaya plötzlich mit sich selbst.

Warum hatte er auch unbedingt eine von seinen Zigaretten ausprobieren müssen? Dass Shizuo selbst nur von dem kleinsten Geruch benebelt wurde, bewies doch, wie unglaublich heftig er im Moment nach einer Zigarette langte.

Izaya wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er merkte, wie der andere langsam zu seinem Gesicht wanderte.

Was hatte er-

Doch viel weiter denken konnte er nicht, denn Shizuo hing regelrecht vor seinem Mund, atmete nochmals ein, fast so, als ob er inhalierte. Izayas Atem beschleunigte sich, während er weiterhin versuchte auch nur irgendwie an seine Waffe zu kommen, doch der Druck an seinen Armen ließ keine verdammte Sekunde nach.

„Izaya…du riechst nach…Blackberry Blue…", hauchte der Blondschopf und wurde immer leiser, bevor er Zentimeter für Zentimeter näher kam.

„W-Was redest du da Shizu-", der Rest des halbherzigen Protestes ging erbarmungslos unter, als Shizuo den letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen überwand. Warme Lippen glitten auf seine, pressten sich hungrig an ihn. Hitze breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, wie eine plötzliche Explosion.

Izaya bewegte sich nicht.

Seine Verteidigung war gerade in die hinterste Ecke im Bereich seiner Möglichkeiten gewandert und er realisierte, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Sein Kopf versuchte sich verschiedene Gründe zu überlegen, warum das hier gerade passierte. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein.

Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, vor allem nicht als Shizuo nach einigen Sekunden begann, an seiner Unterlippe zu lecken, fast so, als suche er nach dem Geschmack seiner Zigaretten.

Dabei musste Izaya sich eingestehen, dass es auf eine skurrile Art und Weise nicht mal schlecht war. Shizuos Lippen waren so warm und seine Zunge…

Nein, er durfte nicht-

Izaya versuchte den Blondschopf wegzudrücken, jedoch ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Erbarmungslos küsste der andere weiter, fuhr mit seiner Zunge abermals an seinen Lippen entlang und allmählich schwand Izayas Widerstand gegen den Blondschopf.

Als schließlich Bewegung in den schwarzhaarigen Mann kam und auf Shizuos Kuss geantwortet wurde, schien alles nur noch schneller zu gehen. Izaya japste auf, als der Kuss drängender wurde, wilder.

Shizuo grummelte leise, drückte sich noch enger an den anderen Mann, der merkte, dass der Blondschopf noch viel mehr wollte. Die Luft schien plötzlich viel wärmer zu sein, zumindest schien es so, da beide merkten, dass es schwerer wurde, zu atmen.

Als Shizuo schließlich meinte, dass er nicht genug von seinem Zigarettengeschmack bekam, brach er kurz den Kuss, lehnte weiterhin Stirn an Stirn mit dem Floh. Ihr Atem war unregelmäßig geworden und Izaya versuchte Luft zu holen.

Als die braunen Augen auf die dunklen, rötlichen trafen, kam Shizuo ein weiteres Mal näher und biss plötzlich auf Izayas Unterlippe, der daraufhin überrascht auf japste.

Als ob die Hitze in seinen Wangen nicht schon schlimm genug war, fühlte Izaya es nun buchstäblich brennen, als Shizuos mit der Zunge durch seine geöffneten Lippen schlüpfte.

„Shi-…ha…"

Der Informant versucht noch zu sprechen, versuchte den anderen irgendwie aufzuhalten, doch der andere ließ ihm keine Chance. Hungrig begann der Blondschopf die Mundhöhle des anderen zu erkunden, saugte an Izayas Zunge, der daraufhin fast aufstöhnte. Seine dunklen Augen schlossen sich nach und nach, als Izaya es begann zu genießen.

Shizuo schmeckte nach bitterem Nikotin, was nicht wirklich eine Überraschung war, doch noch etwas Süßliches mischte sich dazwischen. Izaya erwiderte den wilden Kampf, brachte seine Zunge gegen Shizuos und er hörte den Blondschopf grollen.

Es begann sich teilweise so anzufühlen, als ob ihn ein Vampir von innen aussaugen würde, da Shizuo immer wieder an seiner Zunge saugte, auf der Suche nach dem Geschmack seiner Zigaretten. Beide Männer begannen heftiger zu atmen, als der wilde Kuss andauerte, und kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Auch als der Sauerstoff langsam knapp wurde, trennte sich keiner der beiden Männer…

Erst dann, als sich Shizuos Mördergriff langsam löste und er begann an den Klamotten des Flohs zu zerren, wusste Izaya, dass er es hier definitiv stoppen musste.

Nun, wo er wieder seine Arme frei bewegen konnte, schnappte er sich flink eines seiner Messer und hatte es in der nächste Sekunde schon am Hals des ehemaligen Bartenders.

Langsam ließ der Floh des Kuss zu Ende kommen, saugte selbst noch einmal spielerisch an Shizuos Zunge, ehe er den Kontakt zwischen ihnen endgültig unterbrach. Ein Faden an Speichel hing zwischen ihren Mündern, als Zeichen, dass sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch vereint waren.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich deine neue Lieblingsmarke bin, Shizu-chan…", begann Izaya sofort zu necken, nun, wo er durch seine Waffe wieder in Sicherheit war. Doch Shizuo starrte ihn nur perplex an, seine Wangen gerötet, sein heißer Atem hauchte immer noch gegen Izayas Wange.

Langsam schien Izaya seine Fassung wieder gewonnen zu haben, nun wo kein wirklicher Körperkontakt mehr herrschte. Dennoch brannten seine Wangen genauso, wie die von Shizuo.

Der Informant begann schelmisch zu grinsen. Aber er musste zugeben, dass Shizuo in diesem Spielchen nicht mal so schlecht war.

„Izaya…", knurrte der andere Mann nun und es klang schon mehr wie der alte Shizuo, der inzwischen das Gesicht grimmig verzogen hatte.

Doch bevor die erhobene Faust des ehemaligen Bartenders den Floh treffen konnte, wich dieser blitzschnell zur Seite aus. Man hörte es krachen und Izaya sah belustigt zu, wie kleine Steinchen aus der beschädigten Steinwand krümelten.

Nun musste er nicht einmal seine Trumpfkarte anwenden, wirklich Glück gehabt. Aber einen kleinen Hinweis wollte er ihm trotzdem noch geben. Schließlich war das gerade eine überaus spektakuläre Show, die er bei dem Blondschopf noch nie erlebt hatte.

Natürlich handelte der elendige Muskelprotz nach seinen eigenen Regeln, das mal wieder das Unerwartete vom Unerwarteten passieren ließ. Eine sehr interessante Show…

Shizuo drehte sich zu ihm um, schenkte seinem Erzfeind einen glühenden Blick.

„Wenn du mir nicht sofort meine Zigaretten gibst, dann-"

„Wenn _du_ nicht willst, dass dein Bruder in Gefahr schwebt, solltest du wirklich langsam mal vorbei schauen.", unterbrach Izaya den anderen mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme, der Shizuo aufhorchen ließ. Seine Augen verengten sich.

Izaya wusste genau - wenn es Shizuos Bruder ging, würde er ganz sicher vorbei kommen.

„Hm. Und das mit den Zigaretten muss ich mir nochmal überlegen.", kicherte Izaya und nahm daraufhin schleunigst die Beine in die Hand, ehe er winkend um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

Shizuo blickte ihm wütend hinterher, während er vor Wut am ganzen Körper zitterte.


	6. sweetbitter

Der Tisch gab ein stöhnendes Knatschen von sich, als jemand mit der Faust immensen Druck darauf ausübte. Die Gäste des Cafés drehten verwundert und teilweise ängstlich ihre Köpfe und starrten auf den blonden Mann in dem Bartender Outfit, der gerade mit sich selbst kämpfte.

Was zum Teufel war das?

Shizuos Hand zitterte weiterhin, vor Wut und einem anderen Gefühl, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Wie war es nur dazu gekommen? Er hatte nur den Geruch seiner Zigaretten wahrgenommen, diesen süßlichen Geruch… und plötzlich schien die ganze Welt Kopf zu stehen.

Er hatte mehr gewollt. Mehr von dem Geruch, dem Geschmack…er hatte es gebraucht. Er wusste selber nicht wieso sein Körper von alleine reagiert hatte. Aber dass er gleich den Floh küssen würde…

Ein weiteres Grollen entwich dem ehemaligen Bartender, während er versuchte nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Und doch konnte er nicht anders, als immer an Izaya zu denken, als dieser begann ihn zurück zu küssen, oder als seine Zunge seine berührte, vermischt mit seinem Zigarettengeschmack, der ihn einfach verrückt machte.

„Izaya, du verdammter…" Er grollte erneut, während er sich verärgert durch die blonden Haare raufte.

„H-Hier ist Ihr K-Kuchen.", piepste plötzlich eine kleinlaute Stimme, die einer Bediensteten des Cafés gehörte, der die Angst deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Offensichtlich kannte sie ihn und die Gerüchte von seiner monströsen Kraft, denn sie beeilte sich das Gebäck auf den Tisch abzustellen, verbeugte sich eher hastig als höflich und huschte schließlich eilig davon.

Shizuo seufzte deprimiert.

Er starrte verzweifelt auf sein Stück Kuchen und nahm sich missmutig ein Stück von seiner Gabel. Der Kuchen wurde ihm heute sogar spendiert, da die Besitzerin des Cafés meinte, er sah so schon niedergeschlagen genug aus. Alle schienen nicht verstanden zu haben, was an dem Blondschopf denn niedergeschlagen aussah – während sein zerknirschter, wütender Ausdruck doch schon alles sagte. Anscheinend konnte die Chefin keine Mimiken deuten…

Ein leckeres Stück Kuchen sollte seine Laune ändern - eine Sahnetorte mit einer frischen Erdbeere oben drauf, um genau zu sein. Eigentlich einer seiner Lieblingssorten, dennoch konnte er den süßlichen Geschmack nicht genießen, geschweige denn, dass sich seine Laune irgendwie besserte.

Auch wenn der Zucker von dem Gebäck seine Sinne belagerte, wollte doch die Vorstellung von dem gestrigen Kuss nicht auf seinem Kopf. Es war buchstäblich zum Verrückt werden.

Eigentlich wollte er nur einen Moment zum Durchatmen, einen Moment Ruhe, doch die bekam er einfach nicht – selbst wenn er gerade Pause hatte. Tom wartete nämlich bestimmt schon beim Casino auf ihn, um sich die nächsten Schuldner unter den Nagel zu reißen.

Wirklich bei der Sache war er den ganzen Tag schon nicht gewesen, aber immerhin konnte er seine geballte Wut auf diese elendigen Idioten auslassen. Die Nacht hatte er dieses Mal wieder unfreiwillig im Park verbracht, da sein Geld nicht einmal für das billigste Hotel gereicht hätte.

Shizuo legte die Gabel zur Seite, blickte verloren auf seinen leeren Teller. Er würde heute Tom um eine Vorauszahlung bitten müssen. Sonst würde er wirklich noch wie ein Bettler auf den Straßen enden. Der Blondschopf seufzte erneut.

Grummelnd verließ er das Café und blickte um sich. Ikebukuro war wie immer voller Leben. Er beobachtete die Menschen für eine Weile, besah sich die Pärchen, und auch die Raucher, die sich gerade gelangweilt eine Zigarette anzündeten. Shizuo schluckte hart.

Wie sehr er sie beneidete…

Ein nerviges Klingeln riss ihn aus seiner Tagträumerei und er blickte überrascht auf das Display, bevor er abnahm.

„Kasuka?", fragte der blonde Mann überrascht und lehnte sich an eine der Straßenlaternen.

„Ich war gestern nochmal bei Mr. Kirima."

„Und?"

„Er ist spurlos verschwunden.", sagte sein Bruder resigniert und Shizuo runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Er wohnt nicht mehr an seiner jetzigen Adresse. Und die Leute im Haus, wissen nichts von ihm."

Shizuo begann kurz zu lachen. Also wenn das ein schlechter Scherz war, dann war es nun eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

„Kasuka, das ist nicht witzig."

„Das ist kein Witz.", kam sofort die Antwort und auch wenn seine Stimme weiterhin resigniert klang, wusste Shizuo, dass der andere es ernst meinte.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein…Warst du auch bei der richtigen Adresse?"

„Ich kenne ihn. Er würde nie einfach spurlos verschwinden. Da stimmt was nicht…" Egal wie oft Kasuka es betonte, der Blondschopf spürte genau, was sein Bruder ihm damit eigentlich sagen wollte oder eher was er damit andeuten wollte. Doch Shizuo wollte es nicht hören.

„Shizuo, du solltest wirklich-"

„Nie im Leben.", zischte der Blondschopf verärgert. Einen Moment blieb es ruhig, dann sprach er wieder.

„So wirst du nie herausfinden, was es mit der Sache auf sich hat."

„Das finde ich schon alleine raus.", antwortete Shizuo schroff und begann sich auf den Weg zum Casino zu machen. Er wusste selber ganz genau, dass sein Bruder leider Recht hatte. Er war nun mal kein Informant wie diese kleine, dreckige Ratte…

„Ich muss auflegen. Aber sag Bescheid, wenn es was Neues gibt.", erwiderte Kasuka und wartete eine Antwort nicht mehr ab.

Shizuo starrte noch eine Weile verdutzt auf sein Mobiltelefon, bevor er es endgültig wegsteckte. Er stapfte mit dem Fuß auf. Er musste sowieso zu ihm. Genug Gründe hatte er inzwischen…

Es war definitiv nicht fair. Absolut nicht.

**xxx**

Izaya wanderte erneut unbewusst mit den Fingern über seine Lippen und grinste dabei so unglaublich seltsam, dass Namie die Stirn runzelte. Nun tat er es zum vierten Mal und so langsam fand sie die ganze Sache unheimlich. Die junge Frau lächelte spöttisch.

„Hast du etwa spröde Lippen?", fragte sie dann nach einer Weile und begann die zwei Bücher wieder ins Regal zu verstauen. „Wenn du willst, kannst du meine Lippencreme haben.", höhnte sie weiter und lachte kurz auf.

„Es ist eher genau das Gegenteil, liebste Namie-san, aber trotzdem danke für dein Angebot~", erwiderte Izaya mit zuckersüßer Stimme, die nur so vor Belustigung triefte.

Die junge Frau verzog das Gesicht. Dass dieser Psychopath auch immer die passende Antwort bereit hatte und anscheinend völlig unbeeindruckt war. Heute schien er sogar extra gut gelaunt zu sein.

„Wenn du das sagst…"

Izaya lachte kurz und widmete sich wieder seinem Laptop. Seine Finger sausten über die Tastatur, als er die E-Mail zu Ende schrieb und anschließend auf den „Senden"-Button klickte.

Das Spielchen gestern mit Shizuo war zu allen Maßen doch recht positiv verlaufen. Und er konnte sich sogar seinen eigenen Vorteil draus ziehen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann pfiff weiter vor sich hin und ignorierte Namies irritierende Blicke. Schließlich bewegte er sich ruckartig von seinem Stuhl und stiefelte in Richtung Haustür. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte er sich seine Jacke.

„Falls ein Herr Nakishima anruft oder vorbei kommt, wäre es wundervoll, wenn du mich umgehend anrufen würdest.", sprach Izaya freudig und sachlich zugleich, während Namie dachte, ihr käme das Essen dabei hoch. Sie schlug angewidert die Hand vor den Mund.

Was war denn diese übermütige Freude? Das war ja noch schlimmer, als wenn er einen Klienten erfolgreich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte.

„Tch. Dafür verlange ich eine Extrabezahlung.", sagte Namie und wendete sich wieder ihren Dokumenten auf dem Schreibtisch zu. Izaya lachte.

„Du hast doch ab morgen Urlaub, Namie-san, das ist doch mehr als genug."

„Bestimmt nicht.", grummelte sie zerknirscht, „Ach ja: Sobald sich dieser Nakishima gemeldet hat, bin ich weg.", rief sie ihm noch hinterher, doch der Informant war bereits zur Tür raus. Pfeifend huschte er die Treppen hinunter und drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis.

Russia Sushi hatte heute mal wieder einen rabattierten Tag, wo alle Gerichte nur die Hälfte das konnte Izaya sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Allein der Gedanke an sein geliebtes Tuna ließ das Wasser in seinem Munde zusammen laufen.

„Tuna-chan, ich komme~", flötete der Informant vor sich, während er grinsend an das Monster von Ikebukuro dachte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er vorbei kommen würde. Morgen oder spätestens in zwei Tagen. Mit Sicherheit.

**xxx**

Wie Laserstrahlen trafen zwei dunkle Augen auf sein Zielobjekt. Durch seine dunkle Sonnenbrille getarnt ließ der schwarz gekleidete Mann den seltsamen Typen nicht aus den Augen. Er fragte sich, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte.

Seit mehr als fünf Minuten beobachtete er ihn schon und wusste immer noch nicht, ob er in die Situation eingreifen sollte oder nicht. Der seltsame Typ warf gerade den Kopf nach hinten, schien entnervt zu stöhnen, bevor er sich direkt danach durch die blonden Haare fuhr.

Der Schutzbeauftragte wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als eine Hand ihn an der Schulter aufhielt. Er stoppte, blickte seinem Kollegen in die Augen, der bewusst mit dem Kopf schüttelte, was wohl so viel aussagte wie, dass er es lieber sein lassen sollte.

Shizuo war gereizt.

Er stand weiterhin am Empfangstresen von Kasukas Hotel und diskutierte in einer etwas lebhafteren Lautstärke, als es sonst üblich war. Die Bedienung schien eher von ihm verängstigt zu sein, als dass sie wusste, was sie ihm sagen sollte.

„I-Ich darf darüber leider k-keine Auskunft geben.", stammelte die junge Frau und Shizuo seufzte genervt. Sie führten diese Diskussion nun schon eine ganze Weile.

Sie schien wohl eine Aushilfe zu sein, zumindest hatte sie überhaupt keine Ahnung, dass es hier Sonderregelungen gab. Und dazu noch ihre verängstigte Körperhaltung. Seit wann machte sie diesen Job? Seit eine Stunde?

„Ich muss aber in sein Zimmer.", gab er abermals von sich, jedoch schien das die Frau nur noch mehr aufzuregen, denn ihre Augen huschten panisch von einer Seite zur anderen, während sie in ihren Unterlagen wühlte. Shizuo begann auf und ab zu laufen.

Na klasse.

Was für ein Tag. Es konnte ja nicht besser werden. Aber seit wann lief es schon mal gut für ihn? Shizuo zischte.

Vorhin noch hatte er noch mit Tom über seine Vorauszahlung gesprochen. Absolut minderwertig hatte er sich dabei gefühlt. So etwas überhaupt von ihm zu verlangen. Er hatte sich in Grund und Boden geschämt. Doch Tom, wie es so schön seine Art war, stellte Shizuos seltsames Verhalten nicht einmal in Frage, sondern sicherte ihm das Geld für den nächsten Tag zu. Und Shizuo hatte sich noch nie so erleichtert und gleichzeitig wie der größte Abschaum der Welt gefühlt…

„Mr. Heiwajima?", tauchte dann eine unbekannte Stimme in seinen Hörbereich auf und fragend drehte der Blondschopf den Kopf. Er blickte sich Auge um Auge mit einem etwas älteren Mann, in einem grauen Anzug mit rotem Schlips. Sein gerade geformtes Gesicht blickte freundlich, während seine braunen Augen hinter einer schwarzen Brille aufgeschlossen blinkten. Von irgendwo her kannte Shizuo diesen Mann. Bloß seinem Gehirn wollte mal wieder nicht einfallen, woher.

„…Sie sind doch…" Shizuo legte in einer überlegenden Gestik die Hand ans Kinn. Als der Mann anscheinend realisierte, dass der andere ihn nicht erkannte, hampelte er plötzlich mit seinen Worten.

„Ah! Entschuldigen Sie, ich bin Kasukas Manager. Hayato Kurushima.", stellte er sich eilig vor, kratze sich dann etwas unbeholfen hinter dem Kopf, während er seine andere Hand nach vorne streckte. Shizuo lächelte kurz, bevor er seine Hand entgegennahm.

„Shizuo Heiwajima.", sagte Shizuo trotz aller Umstände, auch wenn sein Gegenüber direkt wusste, wer er war.

„Wie kann ich helfen, Heiwajima-san?", fragte der Manager und bewegte sich in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Ich muss nur ein paar von meinen Sachen abholen.", erklärte Shizuo, während er seiner eleganten Gestalt folgte und sich fragte, ob er nicht doch einmal ein Model gewesen war, denn sein Laufstil war irgendwie sehr auffällig. Es wirkte fast professionell wie er vor ihm herlief.

„Haben Sie etwa ein paar Sachen hier zurückstellen lassen, um sie später abzuholen?", fragte der Manager, während er bereits die Taste für den Fahrstuhl betätigte. Shizuo blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

Der Mann in dem grauen Anzug stoppte in seinen Zügen, als er merkte, dass der andere ihm nicht mehr folgte.

„Sind die Sachen etwa nicht angekommen?", fragte er dann etwas überrascht und eine besorgte Mimik zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Shizuos Mund öffnete sich leicht und schloss sich wieder. Wollten sie ihn jetzt etwa alle verarschen?

„Angekommen?", wiederholte er ungläubig und seine Stimme klang fast eine Oktave höher. War das wieder ein schlechter Scherz? Wenn, dann sollten sie nun endlich mit Sprache rausrücken, denn für Shizuo war dieser Umstand schon weit über die Bedeutung des Wortes _witzig_ hinaus…

„Ihre Sachen wurden gestern abtransportiert und verschickt - wie Sie es wollten.", sagte Kasukas Manager und rückte seine Brille fachmännisch zurecht.

Der ehemalige Bartender begann zu lachen. Er lachte und Hayato fragte sich, was an seiner Aussage nun so lustig gewesen sein sollte. Shizuos Gesicht verzog sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln.

Es durfte doch nicht wahr sein…

Er hätte sich doch denken können, dass irgendwas wieder schief laufen würde. Er atmete tief ein.

Nur einer konnte hinter diesem ganzen Spielchen stecken, hinter diesen miesen Trick. Er grinste kalt und merkte, wie sein Körper sich anspannte.

„Und wohin?", fragte er dann mit so einer gefährlichen, ruhigen Stimme, dass der Manager irritiert die Augen verengte.

„Ja zu der Adresse natürlich, die Sie uns geschickt haben.", antwortete der Mann unverblümt und schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen, dass das Ganze ein großes Missverständnis war.

„Zeigen Sie mal her.", sagte Shizuo eher grantig als höflich und sein angepisster Blick wich keine Sekunde aus seinen braunen Augen.

Hayato zögerte keine Sekunde und kramte kurz in seinem Anzug, auf der Suche nach seinem Handy. Nur Sekunden später zückte er ein teuer aussehendes Smartphone, das er sofort nach der Nachricht durchsuchte.

„Sehen Sie, hier…H-Hey!", sagte Hayato, doch Shizuo hatte ihm das Handy bereits aus der Hand gerissen. Shizuos Augen verengten sich, als er die verpixelten Buchstaben durchlas.

_Bitte schick meine Sachen an die unten stehende Adresse. Shizuo._

Ein einfacher Satz.

Es war wirklich nicht viel mehr.

Shizuos Finger verkrampften sich um das Smartphone und das Objekt gab schon sterbende Geräusche von sich. Es konnte nur einer gewesen sein. Die Adresse die dort drunter stand, kam ihm doch auch sehr bekannt vor. Shinjuku. Das reichte ihm als Hinweis.

Er war tot. Sowas von _tot_.

„Heiwajima-san?" Hayato schien sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, als Shizuos das Handy mit so einem grimmigen Blick durchlöcherte, dass er sich fragte, ob Blicke nicht doch töten konnten.

„Das war nicht _ich_.", kam es beherrscht aus seinem Munde.

„Was…ich verstehe nicht…"

Shizuo drehte ruckartig den Kopf drückte das Handy zurück an die Brust des Managers, der überrascht japste.

„Ist das Ihr Handy?"

„J-Ja."

„Tch. Dann hätten Sie doch wissen müssen, dass es nicht von mir kommt. Ich meine, seit wann kenne ich Ihre Handynummer?" Shizuo kniff verärgert die Augen zu und legte eine Hand an seine Stirn.

Er war jahrelang auf die verschiedensten Tricks von dem Floh herein gefallen. Und es war so offensichtlich, dass es sein Werk war.

Warum? Warum wollte er so sehr verprügelt werden?

Der blonde Mann seufzte auf. Es war nun mehr als nur offensichtlich, dass er Shizuo zu sich locken wollte. Und auch wenn Shizuo wusste, dass es eine Falle war, hielt es ihn nicht davon ab, zu ihm zu gehen und ihm den Schädel einzuhauen.

„Er will wohl heute Abend wirklich sterben...!", murmelte Shizuo wütend eher zu sich selbst, als zu Hayato und drehte sich um. Wenn der Informant sich nicht sowieso schon durch seine ganzen vorherigen Aktionen in den letzten Tagen den Tod erarbeitet hatte, dann war hierdurch das Maß nun endgültig übergelaufen.


End file.
